Todo empezó ¿cuándo?
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: Todo lo que pasa en un verano puede ser mucho, pero aún será más al pasar 3 días en Privet Drive, donde tendrán que convivir Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, junto con los tíos de Harry. ¿Que puede pasar en esta ocasion? RHr, HG
1. Default Chapter

**1. El Reencuentro**

Esta historia comienza, quiz�, en el verano después de acabar 5º curso. Aquel verano había sido especialmente duro para todos, ya que la muerte de Sirius les había cogido totalmente desprevenidos. Aunque el que peor lo pasó fue, sin duda, un muchacho de pelo negro, al que el mago tenebroso mas temible le arrebató lo que mas se parecía a su familia… un vez más. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, de Harry Potter.

Aunque, sin embargo, solo tendría que permanecer las tres primeras semanas de vacaciones con los Dursley. Harry sabía que era para que no se sintiera tan mal, y se lo agradecía mucho a todos. Sus amigos… era lo que más necesitaba en este mundo en esos momentos de tristeza… A Ron, con su nerviosismo y su inseguridad, pero que siempre se desvanecía cuando se acercaba el momento de luchar; a Hermione, con su inteligencia y su serenidad en los momentos que más se necesitan ese tipo de cualidades (exceptuando, tal vez, ese momento de debilidad en 1º, cuando estaban en el Lazo del Diablo N/A: jejeje, cuánto me reí con eso); a Lupin, con esa capacidad que tiene de que las cosas parezcan mucho más fáciles cuando estaba a su lado; a Neville, que con el tiempo también se transformó en buen compañero de lucha, con esa fuerza y garra que descubrió el año pasado cuando practicaban en el ED; a Ginny, su adorada Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron… con ella también había pasado buenos y malos momentos desde que, en 2º, la salvó de Tom Riddle y el basilisco, y se había formado un vínculo especial entre ellos. Los echaba de menos a todos…

Pensaba en ellos casi todo el tiempo, para que el sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de su padrino no lo abordara, todavía era muy reciente. Al fin y al cabo, solo habían pasado 2 semanas desde que salió del Andén 9 ¾. Todavía estaba reviviendo los momentos más emocionantes cuando una especie de pelota con plumas le dio en la cabeza. Harry se sobresaltó. ¡Era Pigwidgeon! Cogió la carta y se sorprendió al ver que no tenía la caligrafía de Ron. La examinó minuciosamente antes de abrirla (aiss, por Dios, que chaval… consejos de Ojoloco Moody, ya ves…), le sonaba esa letra, pero no sabía exactamente de quien era, aunque se parecía bastante a la de Ron… (¿Ya sabéis de quien es? Harry no, es…ummm¿Cómo decirlo?... ¡CORTITO!). Al fin, la abrió, pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio que era de…

Ginny, vaya, que raro, nunca me escribió- Susurró.

_Querido Harry:_

_¿Qué tal? Te sorprenderá que te mande una carta, pero es que a Ron lo castigó mamá (de verdad¡que hermano tengo! en fin…) porque Ron estaba hasta las narices del Espíritu del Ático y de sus alaridos y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que subir al Ático con dos pistolas de agua (las trajo papá del trabajo para cuando hiciera calor) y llenarlas de pintura Weasley (invento de Fred y George, ya lo verás, te deja todo lo que pintes de colores vivos) y seguir al Espíritu por todo el ático disparando a chorro. Hay que ser animal, porque después de estar conviviendo con el 16 años, no saber que la pintura lo traspasaría…O sea, que al final quedó el ático con más colorines que un traje de un hippie y mi madre �¡se pilló un cabreo! Estuvo nada más y nada menos que una hora echándole la bronca, lo cual es un récord en la familia Weasley (eso si que tiene mérito, teniendo en cuenta los años que llevan Fred y George en esta casa). A lo que iba: que Ron no puede escribir cartas a nadie hasta nuevo aviso, así que me pidió que te dijera una cosa por el: que no le envíes cartas, porque sino mamá lo encierra lo que queda de vacaciones en el ático con el Espíritu. Eso es todo lo que te tenía que contar, así que llega el momento de la despideixon (atención, que me pongo melodramática!)_

_Venga, cuídate, un beso de _

_Ginny_

_P.D.¡No pienses que Ron solo tiene de castigo estar incomunicado! También tiene que limpiar nuestras habitaciones al modo muggle y ayudar a mi madre con las tareas domésticas. ¡Si lo vieras con el delantal rosa chillón de volantes y lunares lavando la ropa en el patio…!_

Harry se quedó un poco aturdido por esta carta, pero ese aturdimiento se desvanció cuando se imaginó a Ron con el delantal y echó una sonora carcajada.

De repente…

¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH¡POTTER!

Harry llevó tal susto que Pigwidgeon, que se encontraba revoloteando y zumbando por la habitación, se paró en seco y mirando para Harry con una mirada del estilo de ¿por qué saltas de esa manera? Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras y se encontró de morros con el morado rostro de tío Vernon.

No vuelvas a invitar a esta casa a nadie… ¡NADIE!- Le reprochó tío Vernon

¿Qué¿Como? Yo no he invitado a nadie¿te enteras?- se estaba empezando a mosquear de verdad

¿Qué tu no qué¡Entonces por qué acaban de llegar tus amigos raritos por la chimenea?

¿QUEEEÉ¿En serio¡Oeeeoeoeoeeeeooooeeeeoooeee! (aiss… ��)

Harry entró corriendo en el salón y allí los vio: el señor Weasley y Ginny… ¿Ginny¿Aquí¿Y Ron? Volvió a mirar… vaya, Ginny… se quedó mirando para ella unos segundos, sin reaccionar, hasta que el señor Weasley carraspeó sonoramente. Harry salió de su ensimismamiento y se puso colorado, al igual que Ginny, aunque a ella se le notaba menos. Entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que llevaba tiempo sin verla (… ��), se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Ella, aunque muy sorprendida por esa reacción y un poco cohibida por la presencia de su padre, le devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento, sonó de nuevo la chimenea y apareció Fred y, prácticamente al momento, apareció George detrás.

Hola, Harry. Caramba, parece que no pierdes el tiempo, eh?- dijo Fred.

Si, hola, Harry. ¿Cuanto hace que llegaron¿5 minutos¡Dios! Hermanita, no te ha faltado tiempo…- dijo George.

Hola, Fred. Hola, George¿Qué tal?

Bueno… no tan bien como otros por lo que puedo ver…- comentó maliciosamente George.

¡Fred¡George¿Queréis parar de una vez?- explotó Ginny

Tú calla, hermanita, y límpiate la baba, anda, que ya te está llegando al cuello.- rió Fred.

¡Ahh! Sois imposibles. ¡Pap�, diles algo!- protestó Ginny.

El señor Weasley permaneció apartado toda la conversación, observando divertido la escena. La verdad es que Harry y Ginny se habían unido bastante en el último año, pero lo que nadie sabía es que a Harry ese acercamiento le había ayudado a comprender lo que era estar enamorado de verdad, y que lo de Cho Chang no había sido otra cosa que atracción física o algo así. Sí, era verdad, cada vez que Harry veía los ojos de Ginny se le aceleraba el corazón de tal manera que parecía que le daba una taquicardia. Al principio no podía creer que fuera lo creía que era, ya que pensaba: "Ginny solo es la hermana de Ron… buff, si Ron supiera lo que estoy pensando me cuelga, me decapita y me corta lo justo y necesario para evitar reproducirme en un futuro". Pero ya no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que llevaba guardando tan adentro. En cuanto a Ginny, no hay nada que explicar. Ella se había acercado a Harry en forma de amiga y, sin querer, ha hecho que éste la quisiera como más que a la hermana de su mejor amigo, como más que como una amiga. Aunque, claro, ellos no lo habían exteriorizado, así que por ahora, no se atrevían a dar el primer paso, ninguno de los dos.

¡Ah, Ginny¿Qué quieres que les diga? Sabes de sobra que yo solo les regaño cuando dicen mentiras, y por ahora no he escuchado ninguna- soltó el señor Weasley.

Harry y Ginny evitaron mirarse. Se habían vuelto a ruborizar, algo que los gemelos no pasaron por alto, que comenzaron a reír otra vez.

Bueno¿y cuando vamos a La Madriguera?- preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

Verás, Harry, es lo que te veníamos a contar. En realidad, os vais a quedar aquí tu, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, porque Molly y yo tenemos que ir de viaje y es muy peligroso que os quedéis solos en casa, así que Dumbledore ha decidido que os quedéis aquí 3 días, y luego ya venís todos para La Madriguera.

Ya, bueno, solo encuentro un pequeño detalle en el plan que me parece que se os ha pasado por alto… mmm… ¿mis tíos, por ejemplo?

Oh, tranquilo, eso ya no es problema. Al principio no cedían, pero vino Ojoloco a hacer una visita de cortesía a tus tíos, y según como nos contó la historia, no tuvo que insistir mucho.

Ah, bueno y¿cuándo vienen Ron y Hermione?

Pues Hermione dijo que esperaba por Ron, porque Molly no lo deja salir de casa hasta que no tenga hecha la colada y las habitaciones limpias y ordenadas (N/A: había que decirle que pasara por mi casa, de paso xD).

Si, si, otros que tal bailan. Seguro que Ron es capaz de quitar toda la pintura del ático solo por estar con Hermione más tiempo- aseguró George.

Yo que tú no me fiaría, papá. Seguro que en estos momentos están deshaciendo las camas en vez de haciéndolas- comentó Fred.

Hombre, Fred, tampoco te pases- le reprochó George a su gemelo.

Si, si, si. Pues si no lo hacen es porque… porque… porque son tontos y no se dicen la verdad.

Ahí te doy la razón, hermanito- dijo Ginny.

O

En La Madriguera…

Ron¿te falta mucho?- no obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Ron¿Dónde estás?- gritaba Hermione.

Salió al patio y lo buscó con la mirada. Ah, estaba tendiendo la ropa… con ese ridículo delantal. Decía algo. Hermione se acercó silenciosamente a Ron para ver si lograba escuchar lo que decía y se escondió detrás de una gran caja que había cerca. Entonces lo escuchó:

"…y hemos venido a bailar para reír y disfrutar, después de tanto y tanto estudiar, que todas las mujeres necesitan una poquita, una poquita, una poquita libertad. Antes muerta que sencilla, ay que sencilla, ay que sencilla…"

En ese momento, Hermione no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reír a carcajadas. Incluso se cayó al suelo de la risa. Ron la miraba con una extraña expresión en la cara: una mezcla de la vergüenza de que Hermione le pillara cantando tan ridícula canción y la diversión que le producía ver a Hermione de esa manera.

Lo…lo s-siento R-Ron- se disculpó entrecortadamente por la risa –pero es que estabas de foto: con el delantal rosa, tendiendo la ropa y cantando esa canción. ¡Es que estás hecho un marujón! Por cierto¿Cómo sabes esa canción, si es muggle?

Es que mi padre trajo una radio muggle-mágica del trabajo, y para no aburrirme pongo música. Aunque esta no sale mucho, pero me hizo gracia la letra. Por cierto- su semblante se tornó a serio y Hermione borró su sonrisa de la cara- ¿Qué es eso de que yo soy un marujón?

Ah¿es eso? Boh, nada, lo decía porque solo te falta cotillear con alguien o ver programas del corazón- explicó despreocupadamente Hermione.

Pero, vamos a ver, "guapita"¿me estás llamando "gay", "homosexual" o algo así?- preguntó con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

¿Qué¡Tú lo flipas¿De donde has sacado eso?

Hermione…- dijo en tono de advertencia, poniendo más seria su cara. Aunque lo hacia de broma, Hermione no se daba cuenta.

¿Q-Que? E-En serio, Ron, que no te estaba diciendo eso…- se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa por culpa de la amenazadora mirada de Ron y porque se estaba empezando a acercar a ella, que todavía estaba en suelo.

Si, ya, y yo voy y me lo creo¿no?

P-P-Por fa-favor, Ron, para y-ya, me estas asustando, en serio- murmuró Hermione. Realmente estaba asustada, y Ron estaba muy cerca de ella, con mirada peligrosa.

¡Ya lo se!- dijo Ron de repente con cara divertida.

Hermione lo miró con una cara que denotaba incredulidad y, sin previo aviso pillando a Hermione por sorpresa, se tiró encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes.

¡Cagona, cagona¿Qué creías, que te iba a pegar o algo?- preguntó Ron, aún encima de ella, en una pausa de cosquillas.

Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Tenían las caras separadas un palmo.

Joer, es que parecías muy cabreado. Pero no, no pensaba que me ibas a pegar. Eres mucha mejor persona que eso, Ron. Sé que nunca lo harías- añadió.

Vaya, gracias, pero yo nunca pegaría a una chica, y menos a una especial como t…- se cortó de repente- l-lo s-iento, no quería decir eso…

Pero Hermione no escuchaba su disculpa. Se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir Ron. No querían pensar, porque sabían que era demasiado complicado, pero se dejaron llevar…Los dos empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro. Estaban casi rozando sus labios… Sentían que iban a explotar por dentro, mariposas en el estómago, cuando…

�¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO¡TODAVÍA NO HAS ACABADO DE RECOGER TODO!

Ron y Hermione se separaron de inmediato, muy colorados, y fueron a la llamada de la señora Weasley.

Venga, anda, sácate eso y sal de mi vista. Y escúchame: más te vale que no hagas nada malo en casa de los muggles, porque como me entere de que has montado una, una sola, te pongo a trabajar lo que queda de verano con tu padre en el Ministerio ayudándolo¿de acuerdo?

Sí, mamá- asintió Ron

Pues, venga, ir yendo para Privet Drive, que yo voy a acabar de recoger la casa. Dile a tu padre que iré en un cuarto de hora, más o menos.

Ron y Hermione cogieron un puñado de polvos Flu y se dirigieron a la casa de los muggles. Durante el camino, tanto uno como el otro no pararon de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder o, más bien, en lo que casi sucede…

O

Mientras tanto, en Privet Drive…

Los gemelos, fueran hasta la habitación de Harry para colocarla a gusto de tods, para que cupieran todos en ella, se despedían ya porque tenían que ocuparse de su tienda.

Bueno, nos ha parecido muy emotivo el reencuentro, pero hemos quedado dentro de 10 minutos con Lee para negociar unos pequeños artículos para nuestra futura multinacional, así que…- explicó Fred.

Eso, lo siento, cuñadito, pero nuestra estancia aquí ha terminado por hoy, nos vemos en tres días¿ok?- dijo George.

Sí, tranquilos, no pasa nada "cuñaditos"

¡HARRY!- gritó Ginny.

Tranquila, mujer, solo era una pequeña broma- rió Harry.

Le encantaba hacerla rabiar. Se enfadaba por nada, y eso le hacía gracia. Fred y George se fueron por la chimenea con un suave "plin".

Bueno, chicos, yo voy a hablar un rato con el señor Dursley, por lo menos para ver si os pueden dejar solos a los 4 bastante rato. Aunque yo creo que no va haber mucho problema en que os dejen solos, porque me parece que no les hace mucha gracia, pero en fin…- se explicó atropelladamente, y salió rapidísimo de la habitación.

En ese momento, apareció Dudley en el salón y se quedó petrificado. No por ver a Harry, como siempre, sino por ver a una de sus estúpidas amiguitas… solo que esa no era estúpida, era… simplemente perfecta. Se quedó un rato quieto, mirando para ella. Tanto Harry como Ginny se quedaron anonados por su comportamiento, pero en ese momento, a Harry se le ocurrió una brillante idea…

Carraspeó sonoramente para que Dudley se fuera y así poder explicar su plan a Ginny.

Oye, Ginny¿me podrías hacer un favor?

¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó Ginny recelosa. Tantos años conviviendo con Fred y George habían hecho que desconfiara.

¿Me puedes ayudar a gastarle una broma a Dudley?- preguntó Harry con cara maliciosa.

A ver, explícame primero.

Pues verás¿has visto como se quedó mirándote, no? Bien, pues quería presentártelo y que tu hablaras 2 segundos con el en plan coqueteo para que se volviera a quedar embobado, y luego yo le suelto que…q-que… emms- era lo mas complicado para que aceptara ayudarlo- que… somos… mmm… novios.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡A ti te afectan las vacaciones!

Anda, porfa, que es solo para reírnos un rato, porfa plis…- suplicó Harry haciendo pucheritos.

Oh, venga, está bien…

En ese momento, volvió a pasar Dudley para ir a su habitación, cuando…

¡EH, Dudley! Ven un momento, que te presento a Gin.

¿Gin¿Quieres que te mate? No te pases ni un pelo…- susurró Ginny.

Harry la ignoró.

¿Eh?- preguntó ido. Ya había vuelto a mirar para Ginny.

¡Que vengas, cerebro de guisante!

Y Dudley despertó de su ensimismamiento y fue a junto de ellos.

Dudley, esta es Gin. Gin, este es Dudley- presentó Harry.

Ginny, resignada, se acercó a Dudley y le dio 2 besos, ya que éste no mostraba signos de querer moverse. Y al ver como la miraba Harry, empezó a hablarle:

Bueno, Dudley, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti- comenzó Ginny.

¿Ah, si? Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo¿verdad, Harry? Aunque no se la razón, ya que Harry y yo somos "buenos amigos"¿a que sí?

Sí, sí, por supuesto, es mi amigo del alma, creo que me pasó comentártelo.

¿Comentarme el qué?- preguntó Dudley.

Pues eso, que Ginny es muy buena chica…

Ya, ya, lo parece…

… que es muy guapa…

Sí, de eso no hay ninguna duda…

…y…

¿Y qué?

… que es mi novia- terminó Harry.

�¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!

A Harry se le heló la sangre. La voz que había sonado no era la de Dudley, sino la de Ron. Éste había aparecido sin hacer ruido por la chimenea, gracias a un encantamiento que el señor Weasley había puesto antes, para que los Dursley no se irritaran más.

A-ah, esto, Ron, todo tiene una explicación…- intentó explicar Harry, temblando.

¿Ah, si? Pues, mira por donde, estoy deseando oírla- dijo Ron, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque se le habían puesto las orejas coloradas.

Eh, Ron, tranquilo¿vale? Seguro que no ha pasado nada…- murmuró Hermione al oído de Ron con suavidad, aunque lo único que logró fue que Ron se pusiera más nervioso.

Dudley, poco a poco, se había separado del grupo y, en ese momento, salió corriendo del salón.

¿Y bien?- insistió Ron.

Harry, al ver que Dudley se fuera, le empezó a explicarle a Ron lo que pasó, pero cuando acabó, Ron aún no acababa de creérselo.

Si, ya, y Snape tiene un criadero de elfos domésticos debajo de su mesa…- replicó Ron.

Va, Ron, no seas cabezota¡es la verdad¡Y deja a los elfos en paz, pesado, que eres un pesado!- dijo Ginny.

Mirad, dejadme en paz¿vale? Estoy hasta las narices de que sea el último en enterarme de las cosas…

Ron, ven aquí un momento, por favor- le pidió Hermione.

Ron, que estaba mosqueado de verdad, se le suavizó un tanto la cara y el carácter, y fue con Hermione a un rincón de la habitación, donde Harry y Ginny no podían oírlos.

A ver, Ron¿por qué no piensas? Aquí está claro que no ha pasado nada, y si así fuera… ¿Qué te molesta de ello?- susurró Hermione a Ron.

No lo sé, es que… todavía es muy pequeña, y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella…

Vamos, Ron, no digas tonterías. Piensa lo que dices. Ni Ginny es pequeña y ni Harry se aprovecharía de ella. Harry es tu mejor amigo, y nunca le haría daño a nadie de tu familia. Siempre le habéis ayudado mucho… Recapacita, anda, no seas cabezota…

Tienes razón, lo siento…- y bajó la cabeza.

Va, tranquilo¿vale? Sabes que no se van a enfadar…- dijo Hermione con dulzura, levantándole la cabeza por la barbilla con una mano.

Si, vale, muchas gracias Hermione- y dicho esto, sonrió a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara ligeramente.

Ron y Hermione fueron otra vez a junto de los otros dos. Harry y Ginny miraban a Ron con temor, pero este sonrió y les dijo:

Venga, lo siento, soy un idiota, si es que me preocupo demasiado, lo siento- se disculpó Ron.

Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione agradecidos y luego a Ron, que todavía estaba esperando que ellos le dijeran algo.

Tranquilo, Ron, sabemos de sobra como eres para enfadarnos a estas alturas- dijo Harry.

Si, tranquilo, hermanito, no pasa nada.

Ah, gracias, chicos- agradeció Ron.

Era raro ver a Ron disculpándose tan preocupado. De hecho, era raro ver a Ron disculpándose. Harry y Ginny se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por eso. ¿Desde cuando Ron acepta tan rápido que no tenía razón? Ni siquiera Ginny lo sabía, porque Ron todavía no había reconocido que tuviera la culpa del decorado del ático. ¿Desde cuando Ron era tan… �¿maduro¿O quizás simplemente fuera por…? No, no podía ser, era imposible que Ron y Hermione… ¿o si? Bah, será una tontería…

Bueno, que¿vamos a ver nuestra "suit de lujo"? No se como vamos hacer para meternos ahí, pero bueno, a ver…- dijo Harry de pronto

Empezaron a subir, y cuando pasaron por delante del baño oyeron una voz desafinada que salía de su interior. Inconfundiblemente, era Dudley.

�¡Cántame, me dijiste cántame¡Cántame a la orilla del río, y abrazada a tu cintura te canté A LA SOMBRA DE LOS PINOS!

Señoras y señores, a su derecha podrán escuchar el magnífico canto de la ballena asesina después de un intento de cortejo totalmente fallido. Disfruten de su oído mientras puedan, ya que este canto es absolutamente mortal escuchado de cerca. Gracias- rió Harry poniendo voz de azafata de vuelo.

Todos rieron el comentario y siguieron su camino hacia el cuarto de Harry. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, había un papel bastante grande que ocupaba casi toda la puerta que ponía: "HABITACIÓN DE LOS POTTER Y LOS WEASLEY, POR FAVOR, MUGGLES NO ENTRAR". A nadie le hizo gracia ese letrero (N/A: aunque sea verdad ), por lo que lo quisieron quitar, pero les fue imposible.


	2. Un diainteresante 1

2. Un día… interesante (1) 

Al entrar en la habitación, Harry se sorprendió por un instante, ya que su cama había desaparecido para ser sustituida solamente por 4 sacos de dormir. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se podrían haber colocado en camas porque no cabrían. - ¿Vamos a dormir 3 días en…esto?- preguntó Ron escéptico.  
- Hermanito, que fino eres cuando quieres, de verdad.  
- Bueno, bueno, haya paz- dijo Hermione-. ¿Cómo nos colocamos? Nos podemos poner en forma de cuadrado, dos a dos, mirando para el centro¿no? Así podremos hablar a las noches.  
- Por mi de acuerdo, así por lo menos nos lo pasamos bien un rato- corroboró Ron.  
- Si, bueno, ya suponíamos que ibas a estar de acuerdo, Ronnie- dijo Harry pícaramente.  
- Jo, jo- rió sarcásticamente.  
Colocaron los sacos y luego la bolsa que trían con la ropa limpia, aunque Ron, según notaron Harry y Hermione, traía un paquete más grande a mayores.  
- Eh, Ron¿qué es eso que traes ahí guardado?- preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.  
-Eeehh, pues… esto…yo, mmm… - Ahh, es verdad¡que no os lo dijimos!- cortó Ginny- Es que Ron ha aprendido a tocar la guitarra. Cuando la trajo mi padre del trabajo Ron se la quedó. Ahora se hace sus propias canciones.  
- ?En serio? Wow, Ron…- dijo Hermione, completamente admirada.  
- Si, Ron, genial, tócanos una canción, anda…- dijo Harry.  
- Bueno, gracias, pero no se si os gustarán… - Va, no seas aguafiestas, hermanito, canta… -Bueeeeeno, está bien.  
(N/A: Bueno, que conste, que no me voy inventar canciones pa que Ron ligue, así que las canciones ya están inventadas y son de cantantes conocidos, por lo menos por mi…)

"¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Que estamos locos o qué?  
¿Qué será esta farsa¿Dime quién engaña a quién?  
¿Quién se han creído que somos para tratarnos así?  
Solo sé que así no se puede seguir.  
Hay muchas formas para hacerse escuchar,  
Muchas personas que merecemos la paz.  
¿Por qué odiar al diferente si no es como los demás?  
Cuándo todos somos gente nada más.

¿Por qué no ser amigos¿Estar unidos¿Vivir sin miedo y en libertad?  
¿Por qué no dar la mano¿Ser como hermanos¿Por qué no intentamos vivir en paz?  
¿Por qué no ser amigos¿Estar unidos? Contad conmigo cuándo yo os pueda ayudar Se puede hacer… Trabajando juntos se conseguirá.

Y yo no comprendo esta mierda de sociedad Nunca estoy de acuerdo con los que quieren gobernar.  
Que se metan sus mentiras por donde les puedan caber Pero nosotros tenemos aún mucho que hacer.

¿Por qué no ser amigos¿Estar unidos¿Vivir sin miedo y en libertad?  
¿Por qué no dar la mano¿Ser como hermanos¿Por qué no intentamos vivir en paz?  
¿Por qué no ser amigos¿Estar unidos? Contad conmigo cuándo yo os pueda ayudar Se puede hacer… Con voluntad, empezando por amar y respetar a los demás…"

Bueno, ya estÂ?qué os ha parecido?  
- … - Vale, no os ha gustado¿no? Estaba claro, si soy muy malo- dijo Ron, alicaído.  
- ¿Pero qué dices¡Está genial! Me gusta mucho como cantas, Ron, se ve que lo dominas- exclamó Hermione.  
- ¿En serio¿Te ha gustado? Quiero decir… ¿os ha gustado?- se corrigió Ron apresuradamente.  
- Si, wow, Ron, está muy guay la canción, en serio- aseguró Harry.  
Ron sonreía radiante. Se había ganado la admiración de Hermione, bueno, y de Harry, pero eso contaba menos. "Así que le gusta la guitarra¿eh?" pensaba Ron"pues me parece que ya tengo la técnica perfecta". Siguieron hablando hasta la hora de comer, que bajaron para ver si se atrevían los Dursley a dejarlos sin comer. Cuando llegaron a la cocina vieron que había 7 cubiertos en la mesa. Eso les sorprendió, pero suponían que fue por "petición" del señor Weasley. Los 3 Dursley ya estaban sentados a la mesa y fulminaron a los chicos con la mirada. - Tío Vernon, tía Petunia, Dudley, estos son Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley- presentó Harry.  
- ¿Ginny¡Me dijiste que era Gin!- exclamó Dudley, sorprendido.  
- Aiss, primito¿no te das cuenta de que es un diminutivo? Anda que…- dijo Harry.  
Ron en ese momento estaba a punto de reír pero tío Vernon lo cortó antes de que pudiera hacerlo con una mirada.  
- Harry, como te vuelvas a burlar de Dud te juro que tu y tus amiguitos dormís en el jardín-dijo tío Vernon duramente.  
- Sabes de sobra que eso es una falsa amenaza, querido tío.  
Dicho eso, se sentó con una mirada triunfante e invitó a los otros tres, que seguían de pie y sorprendidos por la relación familiar que había en esa casa, a que hicieran lo mismo. Ese día tía Petunia, sin duda para intentar impresionar a sus huéspedes, preparó un suculento pollo asado con patatas asadas y salsa (N/A: ta complicao impresionar a los Weasleys con una cocinera como Molly….  
- Vaya, señora Dursley, esto está delicioso, sencillamente riquísimo- alabó Hermione, intentando establecer una conversación.  
Ron la miró con gesto burlón. Dejaba claro que prefería la comida de su madre.  
- ¿A que sí, Ron?- preguntó Hermione con malicia.  
- ¿Eh¡Ah! Mmm, si buenísimo, todo, señora Dunsek¡digo Dursley!- dijo Ron atropelladamente.  
Hermione rió por lo bajo al ver a Ron en tal apuro. Pero por desgracia, Ron la vio y se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, algo todos notaron. Harry, Hermione y Ginny se pusieron nerviosos al ver la reacción de Ron. Los Dursley también lo miraban, pero ellos no sabían que eso era señal de peligro.  
- Mmm, Ron¿me puedes pasar el pan, por favor?- pregunto Ginny con delicadeza, para ver si se olvidaba por qué estaba enfadado.  
- Lo siento, señores Dursley- dijo Ron mirando para el suelo, se levantó y salió rápidamente de la cocina. Hermione y Ginny se miraron. -Ve tu, Hermione- susurró Ginny- y a ver lo q le dices… - Vale- susurró también, y luego a los Dursley- . Lo siento de veras, señores, pero me tengo que ir.  
Y dicho esto, salió también.  
Hermione no sabía donde podría estar Ron, pero sabía que estaba en la casa, ya que no se oyó el ruido de la puerta de salida al cerrarse. Decidió buscar por arriba. Cuando llegó arriba escuchaba música. Era la voz de Ron, sin duda. Pero era diferente. Cuando cantaba no se oía eso voz traviesa que normalmente tenía, sino una más dulce, más tierna… Hermione se acercaba mas a la puerta de donde venía el sonido y se dio cuenta de que daba al balcón. Se quedó escuchando a ver que cantaba… -"Déjame, no juegues más conmigo esta vez en serio te lo digo.  
Tuviste una oportunidad y la dejaste escapar.  
Déjame, no vuelvas a mi lado una vez estuve equivocado, pero ahora todo eso pasó no queda nada de ese amor.

No hay nada que ahora ya puedas hacer porque a tu lado yo no volveré, no volveré.

Déjame, ya no tiene sentido es mejor que sigas tu camino, que yo el mío seguiré por eso ahora déjame.

No hay nada que ahora ya puedas hacer porque a tu lado yo no volveré, no volveré.

Déjame, ya no tiene sentido es mejor que sigas tu camino, que yo el mío seguiré por eso ahora déjame.  
Tuviste una oportunidad, ah, ah, aah y la dejaste escapar…"

Hermione se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos. Era imposible que no la perdonara por esa tontería. No podía ser verdad lo que cantaba. No podía… Decidió salir y enfrentarse al problema, como siempre hacía… - Ron… -Déjame, por favor, quiero estar solo… - Pero, Ron, quiero hablar contigo, por favor…- suplicó Hermione.  
- Hermione… Oh, está bien, pasa.  
Hermione se sentó en una silla al lado y contempló a Ron durante unos segundos. Tenía algo especial que la atraía. Quizá era ese pelo rojo como el fuego, o esos inmensos ojazos azules, o esa sonrisa encantadora, o… simplemente él.  
- Ron…- repitió.  
- Mira, Hermione, no digas nada¿vale? Calladita estás más guapa- dijo Ron con dureza.  
- Pero… - Ni pero ni gaitas, Hermione. Siempre haces igual conmigo. Siempre tienes que dejarme en ridículo. ¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mejor haciéndome sentir como un auténtico gilipollas?- Explotó Ron.  
- Pero, Ron es que… - Que no, que no te disculpes, no es necesario. Ya se que solo soy un Weasley, y que no merezco ni que me miren… - Ron, deja de decir bobadas… - Si, bobadas, ya. Es que estoy hasta las narices de que te rías de mí constantemente. Si no quieres que seamos amigos, pues me lo dices y punto.  
-?RON¿Me quieres dejar hablar de una vez!- gritó Hermione de repente, y luego con más suavidad-. Deja de decir tonterías. A ver, siento mucho lo de antes, pero es que tienes que pensar que no vas a tener siempre ahí la comida de tu madre y que tienes que acostumbrarte a comida no tan buena.  
- Si, si… - Y escúchame bien, Ronald. Por ser Ron Weasley te tenían que condecorar. ¿Qué es eso que dices de Weasley¡Los Weasley sois la mejor familia que he conocido! Tenían que poner vuestro nombre a una calle.  
- No exageres, anda. Los Weasley somos unos Don Nadie- susurró Ron, se veía que estaba triste-, debemos de ser la familia más numerosa y más pobre de Inglaterra. La gente nos reconoce por la ropa de segunda mano y por ser pelirrojos. Por ser pelirrojos… Una lágrima silenciosa recorría la cara de Ron, que se la secó rápidamente. Eso conmocionó a Hermione: Ron llorando… - Ron…- susurró Hermione con dulzura-, por favor… Mírame y escúchame… ¿Tú crees que a la gente le importa si la marca de ropa que llevas cuesta 100 galeones? Quiero decir, a la gente normal. Mira al fanfarrón de Malfoy, que tiene una pedazo mansión y todos los lujos que quiera. ¿Pero tiene amigos? No, sus "amigos" están con el por interés, porque les conviene. Y sin embargo tu¿qué? No tienes una mansión, pero tienes un hogar, precioso, por cierto. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que dijo Harry cuando vio por primera vez tu casa? "Es perfecta". Dijo eso¿verdad? Y no fue porque tuviera una piscinaza o un hall alucinante, no. Fue porque tu y tu familia hacéis que esa casa sea maravillosa, el paraíso. Y tu pelo… te lo digo en serio, Ron, tienes un pelo precioso. Es un color increíble, increíble… no te tengo nada más que decir, pero si tu te consideras un Don Nadie… me parece que no sabes apreciar lo que tienes.  
Hermione se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a salir del balcón, pero Ron le agarró el brazo. Este simple acto hizo que a los dos se les acelerara el corazón.  
- Hermione, no te vayas… - Claro que no, Ron, pero en la canción que estabas cantando antes decías que te dejara… - Estaba enfadado, no lo tomes a mal.  
- Tranquilo, el rencor no me dura mucho.  
Transcurrieron varios segundos en silencio, cada uno mirando para un punto diferente, hasta que Ron rompió el silencio.  
- Gracias- dijo, y ambos se miraron-. De verdad, no sé que haríamos sin tu forma de ver las cosas, gracias.  
- No hay de qué, Ron. Para eso están los amigos¿no?  
- Ya, pero tu eres la mejor. Siempre me perdonas por todo lo que hago y yo ahora quería pasar de ti por una chorrada. Eres tu la que siempre está ahí. En cuarto yo le di la espalda a Harry por celos y envidia cuando necesitaba todo el apoyo del mundo y tú siempre estuviste a su lado. No me merezco tener amigos.  
- Claro que si, Ron- dijo Hermione, acercándose a él-. Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Si no merecieras tener amigos yo no estaría aquí, contigo. Yo nunca te voy a dejar¿vale? Siempre voy a estar contigo.  
- ¿Ves? Eres la mejor, en serio. Anda, ven aquí.  
Hermione se acercó más a Ron y lo abrazó.  
- Oye, cambiando de tema, como sigas así vamos a tener que organizarte un concierto¿eh?- rió Hermione-. Me gustan mucho tus canciones. - Vaya, gracias. Nunca pensé que os iban a gustar mucho.  
- Pues, chaval, ya verás¡este año entre la guitarra y el quidditch las vas a traer loquitas a todas!  
- Pero¿a todas… todas?  
- Hombre, absolutamente todas está complicado. ¿No querrás desbaratar el club de fans de Harry y Malfoy¿Qué? No me mires así, en todos los sitios tiene que haber descerebradas que les guste el cabeza hueca de Malfoy, ya sabes, solo superficial. Bueno, habrá que añadir que Malfoy de cuerpecito no tiene duda… - Hermione¿te estás oyendo¡Estás diciendo que Malfoy te gusta!- exclamó Ron con las orejas coloradas.  
- Ehhhh, pisa el freno, Schumacher. No te me vayas por las ramas que nos conocemos. Yo no dije que me gusta esa sabandija, dije que tiene buen cuerpo… - ¡Lo que viene siendo lo mismo!- cortó Ron.  
- A ver, respira y relájate. No es lo mismo. A mi Malfoy no me gusta, y punto en boca. Decías que confiabas en mi¿verdad?  
- Vaaaaale. Oye, y bajaremos¿no? Es que Harry y Ginny llevan bastante tiempo esperando… y, bueno, que tengo un socavón en el estómago que se describe en 2 palabras¡im - presionante!  
- Jajajaja, anda, vamos. Chico, lo tuyo es increíble. Tú, si un día llegas a ser famoso, no aceptes a ir a Gran Hermano VIP, porque te me mueres de hambre- rió Hermione.  
- ¿Qué no acepte ir a dónde?- preguntó Ron extrañado.  
- Nada, un concurso muggle. Algún día se lo explicaré a tu padre. En esto, bajaron las escaleras para encontrarse con Ginny y Harry y ver lo que iban a hacer a la tarde, bueno, y para darle algo de comer a Ron. Cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera, les dio la impresión de que había pasado una estampida o algo parecido. Las sillas de la cocina estaban tiradas por el suelo, la mesa sin recoger, aún con la comida en los platos, varios adornos rotos en el suelo… - Pero¿qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- preguntó Hermione escandalizada.  
- Pues verás…

FLASH BACK

Hermione salió de la cocina tras Ron, dejando un incómodo silencio solo interrumpido por el suave tintineo de los cubiertos y los desagradables ruidos que Dudley hacía al engullir. Ginny decidió romper el silencio, pero como no sabía cómo hacerlo, intentó hablar con Harry, aunque fuera de quidditch.  
- Humm… Harry¿esta nueva temporada volverás a tu puesto en el equipo? Quiero decir, ahora que no está Umbridge podrás volver a jugar¿no?  
- Sí, bueno, supongo que sí. Vamos, si a ti no te importa. La verdad es que tú eres muy buena.  
- Ya, bueno, pero tú me superas. Además, yo prefiero presentarme a las pruebas otra vez, pero ahora para marcar goles. Ya verás, voy a ser la "pichichi" de la liga. Jajajaja.  
- Y también hay que elegir un nuevo capitán, ya que Angelina ya acabó el colegio. Me pregunto a quién nombrarán este año… - Harry, es obvio. Seguro que te eligen a ti. Llevas desde primero en el equipo y juegas fenomenal.  
El Sr. Dursley, harto de que lo estuvieran ignorando durante toda la comida, decidió intervenir.  
- Y ese deporte al que jugáis… ¿Cuál es¿Fútbol?- preguntó el Sr. Dursley fingiendo curiosidad.  
- ¿Fútbol¡Fútbol!- exclamó Harry con sorpresa- ?Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! Ay… a ver… ¿te acuerdas en 4º cuándo Molly Weasley te envió una carta preguntando si podía ir al Mundial de Quidditch? Si no recuerdo mal, tú me preguntaste que era el quidditch. ¿Te acuerdas ahora?  
En apariencia, sí que se acordaba de lo que era, o por lo menos, tenía una idea aproximada. Solo por la expresión de su cara y el color morado del rostro de su tío, le daba a entender que ese deporte no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.  
- Bufff, el Mundial… Que bien lo pasamos¿te acuerdas? El Amago de Wronski de Krum… ¡espléndido!- recordó Ginny con nostalgia.  
- Si, y los batacazos que llevaba Lynch cuando no daba manejado la escoba y se rompía la nariz… - ¡Bueno, ya basta! No quiero que habléis de vuestra anormalidad delante nuestro¿queda claro?- rugió el Sr. Dursley.  
- Clarísimo. Pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle: nosotros, los "anormales" somos 4 y vosotros sois 3. Mayormente tenemos ventaja¿no?- dijo Harry.  
- Mira, muchacho, esta es mi casa. Y si estás aquí es por pura caridad mía y de tu tía, así que no te atrevas a ponerte chulito de nuevo, porque sino… Pero las siguientes palabras fueron ahogadas por el ruido de 3 lechuzas y un leve gritito de la Sra. Dursley. Harry y Ginny se apresuraron a hacerles sitio en la mesa para que aterrizaran. Miraron los destinatarios y vieron que había una para Harry, otra para Ron y otra para Hermione, todas ellas con el sello de Hogwarts. Y Harry se acordó. Había olvidado por completo que había hecho unos exámenes importantísimos para su futuro. Se quedó contemplando la carta, sin abrirla. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso.  
- Vamos, Harry, ábrela de una vez- insistió Ginny.  
- Bufff.  
Harry respiró hondo, pensando en lo que podía encontrarse dentro. Cuando ya le estaba dando la vuelta al sobre para abrirlo… - AAAAAAAAHHH! HARRY JAMES POTTER¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO QUIERO VER UN SOLO ANIMALEJO DE ESOS SUELTOS POR LA CASA! ESTA HA SIDO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE AVISO¿ENTENDIDO?  
Harry se quedó aturdido en un primer momento por la avalancha de ruido que le entró de golpe en el tímpano. Pero reaccionó a tiempo para pensar: "Un momento, esta Ginny delante, no puedo quedar muy mal… se va enterar este de quien soy yo… Soy yooo, la que sigue aquí… ?HARRY! Céntrate! A ver… ¡ya sé!" (N/A: ay que ver… estes chicos de oy en dia… les lleva lo suyo reaccionar! A por el, machote! xD)  
- Mira, tío, no me grites, que me despeinas. No te alteres, eh abuelo? No se te vaya a subir la tensión y tengamos una fiesta.  
- ENCIMA ME BACILA! BUEN, BUENO, BUENO, ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! NO TE ME PONGAS A TIRO, QUE TE CANEO COMO ME VUELVAS A CONTESTAR!  
- Uy, que acojone¿Tú, y cuantos más? - P-pero… ME CAGO EN TUS MUERTOS, ENANO ESTÚPIDO! MIRA, TE VOY A… Pero lo que le iba a hacer no se supo, ya que Harry, que estaba de lo más sereno, había saltado encima de su tío, con el rostro encendido de furia.  
- No vuelvas a decir eso¿vale? No vuelvas a mencionar a NADIE de mi familia¿está claro?  
- Tranquilo, fierecilla, no te alteres. ¿O que¿Qué vas a hacer¿Llamar a tu querido padrino?- dijo tío Vernon con sorna.  
Silencio. Solo silencio. Harry se quedo quieto, sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Y, con el mismo silencio, salió de encima de su tío y salió de la cocina. Ginny, que se había quedado helada, de repente la invadió la furia. Una furia que solo había sentido una vez en su vida: cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Percy el año pasado. Entonces, se olvido de los modales, de que no conocía casi de nada a los Dursley, de que era una chica no muy alta… y se volvió a los Dursley.  
- Pero, usted… ¿Qué se cree¿Qué todo el mundo es un ser sin sentimientoscomo usted? Porque, por si no se ha dado cuenta, Harry lo ha pasado mal desde siempre. Y ahora viene usted a amargarle el verano! Mire, yo soy pequeña pero matona, asi que no me tire de la lengua, no me tire de la lengua… Y dicho esto, salió de la cocina en busca de Harry.  
-Eh, niña! Eh! EH¿Cómo se llama?  
- Gin- respondió rápidamente Dudley.  
-?GIN!- gritó Vernon.  
- ¿Gin? Gin¿Cómo que Gin?- gritó Ginny.  
- ¿Que pasa¿no te llamas así?  
- ?NO!- gritó Ginny- Me llamo Ginny¡GINNY!  
- Es lo mismo¿no?- preguntó Vernon.  
- NO es lo mismo. ¿O le haría gracia si yo le llamo… Verny?  
- Ahhhhhhggggg! NOOOOO!  
Y dicho esto, Vernon cogió uno de los adornos que había encima de la tele y se lo tiró a Ginny, q lo esquivo con facilidad. A partir de eso, empezó una batalla campal: se tiraron de todo, sillas, mesitas del salón… en fin, que recorrieron toda la planta baja tirándose cosas, y todo por sus estúpidos diminutivos…aisss… Cuando ya no quedaba nada más que tirarse, Vernon dijo:  
- Bueno, ya est� para de hacer el idiota. Vamos a ir a llevar a Duds a una fiesta en la piscina de un amigo, volveremos a la noche. Cuando vuelva quiero esto recogido y brillante!  
Y dicho esto, salió por la puerta, seguido de Petunia y Dudley. Harry y Ginny se miraron.  
- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué te pones así? Solo es un diminutivo¿no?- preguntó Harry extrañado.  
- No es eso, Harry. No es por manía, pero, bueno… - ¿Me lo puedes contar?  
- Si, supongo, no se, pero me da un poco de corte… - No te preocupes, no se lo digo a nadie, PALABRA!  
- Bueno, está bien. A ver, tu sabes que estuve saliendo con Michael Corner¿no?  
- Sí- respondió secamente Harry. No le hacía gracia que hablaran de eso ahora.  
Ginny se dio cuenta y sonrió.  
- Bueno, pues ese fue mi primer novio y… bueno, el me llamaba Gin. La verdad es que me gustaba que me llamara así, pero bueno, él me hizo mucho daño, aunque no lo aparentara. Por eso no soporto que la gente me llame así. Es una tontería, pero me siento mejor si me llaman Ginny.  
- Bueno, Ginny, tampoco te sientas mal por eso. No todos somos tan así. Ya verás como encontrarás a un chico que merezca la pena- dijo Harry, y dicho esto, carraspeó como dando a entender que se ofrecía voluntario.  
- Jajajajaja… No me digas… yo aún no vi ninguno…- insinuó siguiendole el juego.  
- ¿Ah, no? Pues… no sé, no sé… pero haberlos haylos… En eso se escuchó pasos por la escalera… Ron y Hermione.  
FIN FLASH BACK

Y eso fué lo que pasó… - Bueno, pues a ver como recogemos esto- dijo Hermione, preocupada- ¿Qué son esas cartas?  
- Ahh, es verdad, deben de ser los TIMOS...

/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Hasta aki por ay, mis keridas lectoras (bueno, y lectores si hay alguno…)  
Tengo que pedir perdon por la tardanza, pero esq toy con lo examenes de las narices q no me dejan hacer naaaaa. Bueno, y creo q el siguiente aun va a tardar mas, porq tengo q aprovar tooooodo en fin de curso!

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews!

**Biank Radcliffe Potter:** jajajaja, muchas graciasssss! Primera lectora! q wayy! Bueno, la verdad es que lo del letrero lo decian por las parejas que hacian, pero no creo que se diera cuenta y se sintiera discriminada o algo… no se… bueno, es iwal, muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Besosssssss

**Cervatilla:** olaaaaaa! Te conozco? Jajajaja, a ver si te gusta la nueva faceta de ronnie, jajaja. Muchas graciass por leerlo! Jejejeje. A verrrr, quiero ver tu fic acabado yaaaaaaaa!jajajajaja, venga… molts de besos (q pesá q soy, ) tkmmmm!

**Sarah Keyko**: muchas gracias, killa! Espero q te guste lo q viene ahora! Jajaja! Graciasssssssss (otra vez) besosssosososos

**Violet Potter:** muchas gracias por to! Ahora a ver si lo se poner, porq mi velocidad cerebral es leeeeenta, pero lenta lenta! Bueno, de todas todas, muchas gracias! Dewwwww, bixitosssss

**Mica Redfield:** MICAAAAAAAA! Jajajaja, muchas graciasss! Juasssss, q iluuu! Jajaja, aisss… Wa, venga, q esto no lo leiste! Jajajaja, a ver lo q me dices, ein? Jejeje, un besazo preciosa!

**Leweline Hechicera:** olaaaaa! Graciassss, por leerme! Jajaja, juasss, este capitulo es un poco raro, pero bueno, aver si te gusta! Ayos, bssss

**Piby Weasley:** muchass gracias! Jajaja, buena definición! Q biennnnnn! Jajaja, sigue leyendo, plisssss!. Bsss, dewwww

**LauWG:** WOW! Increíble! Jajaja, la famosa LauWG! Jajaja, si ke leí algun ff!El q mas me ha gustado es "Lose my mind"Me encanta! Muchas graciasss!1 jajaja, q way, nunca pensa que iba tener publico! Jajaja, muchos besossss! Dewww


	3. Un día interesante 2

**3. Un día… interesante (2)**

Sí, deben de ser los TIMOS…- corroboró Ron, visiblemente angustiado.

Va, venga¿es que no pensáis abrirlas?- preguntó Ginny impaciente.

Venga vale, yo primera- dijo Hermione decidida.

Pasaron unos segundos, mientras que Hermione leía la carta. Su expresión cambiaba por momentos: al principio se iba iluminando, pero luego se volvió ceñuda, tan ceñuda que casi daba miedo…

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Ron con temor.

¿Que qué pasa¡¿Que qué pasa! Vamos¡esto es que es para flipar¿Os lo podéis creer¡Me han puesto una S en astronomía¿Pero esto que es? Bueno, bueno, bueno… es que yo alucino…

Si, osea¡que fuerte! Es que es para alucinar en pepinillos Lacoste… ¿Qué digo¡En pepinillos Hugo Boss por lo menos¡O Calvin Klein! Te lo juro por el peinado de la guitarrista de las Brujas de Macbeth… de verdad, de verdad…- se burló Ron, con voz de niña pija.

Todos rieron, hasta Hermione. Este Ron… nunca cambiará!

Venga, Ron, ya que estas tan graciosillo abre ahora tu carta!- dijo Hermione con sorna.

Bu, bu, bu. Miedito con la Hermionecita. Ya verás, estas van a ser las mejores notas en género masculino que verás en toda tu larga vida, corazón-rió Ron.

Ron abrió su carta y miró sus notas. La cara de Ron estuvo sin expresión durante los primeros segundos que leyó la carta, pero luego, cuando la retiró de delante de sus narices, exhibía una sonrisa radiante.

¿Qué¿Qué tal¡Di!- lo apremió Harry.

Observa por ti mismo las notazas del futuro auror, nene- bromeó Ron con fingida altivez y le tendió la hoja con las notas. Harry y Hermione se juntaron para verlas.

"Estimado Sr. Weasley, aquí tiene los resultados de sus TIMOS. El equipo docente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le da la enhorabuena por el alto nivel conseguido en sus exámenes. A continuación se le atribuyen sus calificaciones:

Tranformaciones: Supera las expectativas.

Adivinación: Desastroso.

Encantamientos: Extraordinario.

Historia de la magia: Aceptable.

Pociones: Supera las expectativas

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario.

Herbología: Extraordinario.

Astronomía: Aceptable.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario.

También quisiera informarle de que ud. cumple las cualidades necesarias para llevar a cabo los estudios de auror, ya que en las asignaturas necesarias ha llegado y sobrepasado el nivel requerido. Una vez más, mi más profunda enhorabuena.

Atte.

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora adjunta.

Bueno, Ronnie, estoy impresionada. Menudas notas que ha sacado el peque de la familia! Ya verás a mamá, jajajaja, y a los gemelos! Ah, bueno, si tienes suerte, a lo mejor van y te compran una escoba nueva, y así de paso me quedo yo con la tuya, porque la mía da mas tumbos que el Ford Anglia por tierra… Ayyy! Dame un abrazooooo!- exclamó Ginny de pronto y, se tiró encima de Ron, que no había reaccionado todavía de la montaña de palabras juntas que había dicho y aún estaba procesando lo de "Ya verás a mamá…". Por lo tanto, de repente vio una masa de pelo pelirrojo encima suyo.

¡Ginny! Por favor, auxilio! Socorro! Estoy siendo atacado por un monstruo raro, raro, raro… (N/A: pa los que no saben o no se dieron cuenta, papuchi!), pero que a la vez tiene un pelo maravillosisisisisímo! Ah, no, espera, que es como el mío! Ya decía yo que era una melena Loreal (porque yo lo valgo). ¡Ginny¿Pero que haces? Me estas babeando todo!- exclamó Ron.

Y era verdad, porque tan pronto como Ron empiece con sus bromas, Ginny ríe descontroladamente, y en ese momento estando encima de Ron, se le empezó a escapar la baba.

Ginny, de verdad, eras peor que una niña pequeña, aisss… anda, anda…- dijo Ron haciéndose el serio- Venga Harry, a ver las tuyas.

Sí, voy- dijo Harry con la boca seca.

Abrió su carta y vio, para su alivio que empezaba igual que la de Ron.

"Estimado Sr. Potter, aquí tiene los resultados de sus TIMOS. El equipo docente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le da la enhorabuena por el alto nivel conseguido en sus exámenes. A continuación se le atribuyen sus calificaciones:

Tranformaciones: Supera las expectativas.

Adivinación: Desastroso.

Encantamientos: Extraordinario.

Historia de la magia: Insatisfactorio

Pociones: Supera las expectativas

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario (excelentes habilidades)

Herbología: Extraordinario.

Astronomía: Aceptable.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Extraordinario.

También quisiera informarle de que ud. cumple las cualidades necesarias para llevar a cabo los estudios de auror, ya que en las asignaturas necesarias ha llegado y sobrepasado el nivel requerido. Una vez más, mi más profunda enhorabuena.

Atte.

Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora adjunta.

Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Oeeeoeoeoeee ooeeeeooeeee! (Se ve que el chico hoy se ha levantado un poco futbolístico xDD). Bien, bien, también podré ser auror!- exclamó Harry eufórico (eufórico? Harry? NOOO…!)

Bueno, bueno, bueno, que bieeeen!- dijo Hermione, y dicho esto, fue hacia Harry y lo abrazó. Cuando lo soltó, Ginny también fue hasta junto de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla (cosa que, como no, hizo que se pusieran coloraos totalmente).

¿EEHH! Es injusto¿Por qué a Harry le dais abrazos y besos y a mi solo un intento de homicidio por parte de mi hermana? No vale, porque además, por ahora y que se sepa Ginny no es nada de Harry, así que no cuenta como familia!- dijo Ron haciendose el ofendido-. Bueno, y a parte de todo eso, felicidades, nuevo ojoloco jr.! Pero quiero mi recompensa por mis notazas. NO, tu no!- añadió al ver a Ginny acercarse a el-, ya me llegó lo de antes.

Ginny lo miró con picardía. Sabía de sobra que quería que Hermione lo abrazara, se notaba a leguas. Además, Ron o no sabía o no quería esconderlo. Hermione se acercó a Ron despacio, ante la atenta mirada de Harry y Ginny. Al llegar a junto Ron, a escasos centímetros de que sus cuerpos se juntaran, tanto al uno como al otro le flaqueaban las piernas y no se daban movido ni un milímetro. Simplemente, estaban uno en frente del otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Pero una desviación de los ojos de Hermione hacia los labios de Ron bastó para que se empezaran a mover despacito, cada vez más cerca, cada vez más cerca… sentían sus entrecortadas respiraciones tan cerca el uno del otro… (Sorry…T-T)

Mierda Harry, para yaaaaa!- gritó Ginny de repente.

Y es que con la emoción del momento, Harry y Ginny no se querían perder nada de lo que pasara y se fueron inclinando para adelante hasta que Harry estaba literalmente apoyado en la espalda de Ginny, y ésta no se había dado cuenta del volumen de su voz. Ron y Hermione se separaron rapidísimamente muy colorados, Hermione sobretodo, ya que había sido ella la que produjo ese acercamiento. Estaban perplejos y sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos:

"Pero, tonta¿qué has hecho? Y encima delante de Harry y Ginny… Dios¿que van a pensar de mí? Seguro que creen que estoy desesperada… ay… y Ron¿qué va a pensar Ron? Aunque, bueno, el hizo lo mismo a la mañana y ahora tampoco no opuso resistencia ninguna… Ay, Hermione, para de pensar ya, por favor…"

"¿Y eso que ha sido? Pero, por favor, Ron, contrólate un poco, que ya van dos veces en el mismo día… pero es que esos labios, y ese cuello… ¡Ron¡Para ya! A ver… piensa en algo asqueroso… no se me ocurre nada ahora, salvo… ¡ay! Es imposible, ya no me saca a esta tonta de la cabeza ni Miss Universo…"

Esto… mmm… ¿perdón? Sí, eso es. Lo siento… esto… Harry, vamos a colocar la cocina, anda bonito…- dijo Ginny cortada.

Pero, Ginny¿no puedes parar de quejarte alguna vez en tu vida o es que no quieres ver a Hermione como cuñada?- susurró Harry, ya en la cocina.

Si, claro, ahora la culpa es mía¿no? Si no fuera porque me estabas clavando tus codos en mi espalda a lo mejor estaríamos presenciando el mejor beso que se ha dado en la historia de los Weasley¿no crees?

Puede ser. Pero no entiendo por qué tardaste tanto en gritar, porque ya llevaba tiempo apoyado de esa manera…- insinuó Harry juguetonamente.

No se de que me hablas…- dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta.

Mmm, me parece que si que sabes… ¿No será porque te encanta que esté tan cerca tuya?- susurró a Ginny, acercándose cada vez más, haciendo que ésta se encontrara de espaldas contra la pared y Harry a solo medio metro.

¿T-tu¿Tan cerca mía? Tú alucinas…

¿Ah, si¿Alucino¿Y por qué te tiembla la voz de esa manera cuando estoy… a unos 15 cm. de ti?

Ehmm… ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? Porque te advierto que no soy tan fácil…

Ya… entonces, si yo te hago así…- Harry puso una mano por la mejilla de Ginny y la pasó para atrás hacia el cuello de la chica para acabar en su espalda- tú… no sientes nada¿verdad?

Pues, mira no- su voz se volvió más fuerte y segura, algo que dejo lelo a Harry-. Y venga, que hay que recoger todo esto.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora que Ginny tenía a Harry a sus pies, por fin, no iba a hacer que ese juego acabara tan pronto, aunque en ese momento le hubiera gustado recorrer cada palmo de su cuerpo… Pero no, hay que ser dura…

A ver, vamos a por esos dos, que a saber que estarán haciendo ya…

Ron se encontraba de pie, mirando por la ventana y sin ver nada, sumido en sus pensamientos; y Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá con la boca ligeramente abierta y con la vista fija en… ¿el trasero de Ron? (N/A: lo siento, son los chicos los q suelen hacer eso, pero no penséis q soy una degenerada ni na por el estilo, pero esq no puedo evitarlo, es superior a mis fuerzas! xDDD).

Ron notaba la mirada de Hermione fija el (N/A: pero en q parte? Ahh, sorpresa!), por lo que decidió darse la vuelta de repente para pillarla y ver la cara q se le quedaba. Cuando hizo esto, Hermione todavía no había reaccionado, y Ron se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a donde estaba mirando Hermione.

Harry y Ginny miraban anonados la escena, y hablaban por lo bajo:

Oye, Harry¿tú has oído alguna vez reggaeton?

Como para no oírlo¡está hasta en la sopa!

Bueno¿y sabes una canción que...- susurraron durante segundos.

Creo que ya se lo que quieres hacer… jejejeje- rieron maliciosamente la idea.

Hermione y Ron siguieron mirándose sin saber que decir, cuando aparecieron Harry y Ginny con una sonrisa extraña.

¿Ron?- llamó Ginny.

Si, dime- contestó Ron, mirándola con interés.

Yo creo que Hermione te quería decir…- empezó Ginny, y añadió a dúo con Harry- Tienes tremendo… ¡CULO! Jajajajajajajajaja!

Hermione estaba roja, pero roja, roja, y Ron estaba a punto de reírse de el tono de cangrejo que había adquirido la piel de su amiga.

Bueno¡¡esto es intolerable! Por favor… que me lo diga mi hermana… ¡eso es incesto! Y Harry, a ti debería darte vergüenza, de verdad… ¡soy tu amigo! Lo primero es el respeto¿eh? Porque yo, que conste que me declino más hacia el género opuesto…- dijo Ron, haciéndose el ofendido.

Jajá, ahora, antes de que a alguien se le ocurra hacer una tontería más¿qué tal si colocamos esto?- propuso Hermione, intentando cambiar de tema.

Bufff, si te apetece a ti…- dijo Ron de mala gana.

No, Ron, no es que me apetezca, pero no nos queda otra que…

Pero Ron no escuchaba, estaba mirando por la ventana otra vez…

Eh, fijaos en esa señora… jajajaja, vaya leche que se acaba de dar con la farola… ¿ehh? Pero… espera… ¡se acaba de cambiar el color de pelo!- exclamó Ron.

Venga, Ron, no flipes, que a ti comer poco te sienta mal…- dijo Ginny.

Que no, mira, que antes tenía el pelo gris, y ahora lo tiene negro, pero negro, negro, tanto como Harry. Mirad, voy a salir a preguntarle algo…

¡No¡¡RON!

Pero Ron ya estaba saliendo de la puerta…

Disculpe, señora, pero se le sale un mecho rosa por detrás…- mintió Ron

¿En serio, jovencito? Vaya… fue un fallo con una poción…- se explicaba con dificultad, intentando buscar el supuesto mechón.

¡-Tonks! Mira que eres cortita¿eh?- ríe Ron (N/A: no lo pongo como insulto, ya q una servidora es la madre de el club de los cortos… en todos los sentidos xDD)

Vamos, Ron, no me des esos sustos. ¿No ves que a cualquiera persona cuerda de este barrio le daría un ataque espasmódico solo de ver a una vieja con un mechón de pelo rosa?

Oh, sí, no había dado con esa hipótesis… Bueno¿puedes entrar un segundito? Es que ya que estás aquí nos podías echar una manita¿no?- dijo Ron, empujandola hacia el interior de la casa.

Sí, supongo que podré parar un… ¿PERO QUE HABÉIS HECHO, ADOLESCENTES SUPRAHORMONADOS!

Ehhh! Don´t worry, be happy, que todo este caos fue por culpa del rinoceronte que tengo por tío y de la Lara Croft pelirroja armada con adornos de salón.

Gracias, Harry, yo también te quiero- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

Bueno, Tonks, ya sabemos que no se te dan bien los hechizos domésticos, pero ¿podrías hacernos un "fregotego" a ver si mejora esto¿Porfiiii?- suplicó Hermione.

Ah, sí, claro, por que no. A ver… ¿como era? Ajá, _¡Fregotego!_

La casa, de repente, se tornó limpia y brillante, y con todos los adornitos en su sitio y todo muy perfecto.

¡Vaya! Debe ser cosa de magia -que aguda yo-, es la primera vez que me sale así de bien. Bueno, chicos, me voy ya, que tengo que vigilar a un pesao que no deja de dar la vara, me parece que lo conoceis, es así muy delgado, con gafas y de pelo negro… ¿os suena?- dijo Tonks riendo.

Sí, creo que lo conozco, es un peeeeeeeeeeeelmaaa- dijo Harry, fingiendo pensar.

Va, Tonks, muchas gracias, ya nos veremos.

¿Ya¿Ya me dejais marchar? Anda… ¿Qué comisteis que os sentó mal, eh? Bueno, bueno… despuéeeees… ala, ala¡¡chaaaaao!

Y se fue (N/A: weno, ya habreis notao que lo de la narración no me va mucho, jajajaa, yo todo dialogo! xDDD).

Weeeehh! Luego no te vayas, jejeje, cuentanos un poco como van las cosas, no?- dijo Ron, con una sonrisilla en los labios.

¬¬… No puedo, Ronnie…

No… me… llames… RONNIE!-grito Ron- Jajajaja, que caras!

En serio- comentó Hermione- ¿la familia Weasley está trastornada con los diminutivos? Mmm… para comprobarlo habría que llamar al Sr. Weasley… Arthurín!

Jejeje! Prueba y verás…- susurró Ginny.

Después de reírse otro rato, Tonks anunció que se tenía que ir, ya que la estarían esperando. Pero antes de que se fuera, a Harry se le ocurrió una idea.

Oíd, chicos… ¿y si vamos a pasar la tarde a la playa?

¡Sí! Ginny y yo nunca vimos el mar…

Ni yo- dijo Harry-, pero lo malo es que no sabemos como ir…-esto lo dijo mirando para Tonks.

¿Qué? Ahhh¡no! No, no y no. No conteis conmigo, que ya os limpié la casita…

Venga, por favor, y no te pedimos más favores hastaaaa….. el mes que viene - suplicó Ginny.

Oh, está bien… a ver… - se fue para fuera y a los 2 minutos volvió con un carrito de la compra destartalado-. Aviso, a las 8 os quiero en casita y si puede ser no muy quemados por el sol, que eso canta a la vista.

¡GRACIAAAAAAAS!

Nada, peeeero, acordaros de la hora de vuelta, eh? Venga agarraros a la cosa esta rara que en 10 segundos os vais.

Y eso, en 10 segundos los cuatro amigos se fueron sin dejar rastro.

Ey¿Y la…? Ropa… Oh, Dios mío, que juventud…

Dicho esto, con un movimiento de varita hizo apareces 4 toallas de playa, 2 bañadores, 2 bikinis y 4 pares de chancletas. Y luego, con otro movimiento de varita se desapareció. Menuda tardecita les espera…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Wenasssss, babies! Bueno, creo que me lucí… ¿Cuánto llevo sin actualizar? Un mes y medio, mas o menos… aissss… ahora toy con examenes pero hice un huekecito (no tuve clase a ultima hora y aproveché para acabarlo). **

**Bueno, y q mas? Ahh, que el siguiente capitulo… creo q me lo voy a pasar bien escribiendolo, pero de aki a ke lo escriba…. Jejeje, las vacaciones es lo que tiene! **

**y bueno, a mi este capitulo no es q me haya gustao mucho, mayormente porque no pasa nada interesante, pero el siguiente va estar mucho mejor, lo prometo!**

**Contesto a los reviews:**

**LauWG: **jejeje, no se d que te extrañas, mujé! Con los ff que tienes, weno, ahora ya conozco mas gente, pero al principio entraba en fanfiction y veia por todos los lados: LauWG, LauWG, LauWG,… jejeje, weno, muxas gracias, me has sacao los colores, no creo q sea pa tanto, jejeje, pero si insistes… yo no te voy a decir que no! Jejeje, y weno, q si ke soy española, galleguita de lugo, jejeje, con un calor! Es lo que tiene no estar acostrumbrada a tanto calor junto! Weno, q me enrollo demasiao! Un besooo, xaooooss!

**Winny Potter Black: **muxas graciasssss por tu review y por toooooodo! Ahí va el siguiente cap, espero que te gustara! Y gracias, si q me van bastante bien los examenes, jejeje, (menos mal! ¬¬U) un kisssss, adewwwww!

**Chibi Kinomoto Sakura: **olaaa! Pedazo nombre, solo conozco el de Sakura y de casualidad! Jejeje, muchas gracias por el review y por supuesto q kiero ser tu amiga, mujeeé! Jejeje, por mi encantada! Jajaja, weno, a ver si te gustó este capitulo, jejeje, veeeeeenga un besooo! Chauuu!

**Biank Radcliffe: **olaaaaa! Muchas graciasss, jejeje, no te preocupes, jejeje, tab me lo pregunto otra gente! Jajaja, pero weno, lo normal es que sea yo kien no entienda las cosas (y si no preguntale a Cervatilla o a Mica-Redfield!jejeje). weno, venga, muchas gracias (otra vez ¬¬) y ub beso mu graaaaaaaande, jejeje, xaaaaaaooo!

**Cervatilla:** olaaaaaa!... mmm… ehh…esto… BICHIKO! Jejeje,… no me gusta! Weno, ya encontraré otro mas decente! Jajaja, weno, thank you por tu review y por hacerselo tragar a la pobre Marina, jijijiji, en fins… en este capitulo no puse ninguna cancion… es q toy preparando a Ronnie para el casting de OT! Jejeje, y weno, q mas? Ahh! Jejeje, mi dobleee! Aisss… da gusto tener a alguien tan parecido a ti, eh? Jejejeje, los resultados de los TIMOS… jejeje, sorprendentes, eh? Pos no, va a ser que no! Lo logico, todo el mundo sabe q ron es el mas listo del muuuuundo! Jejeje, aun toy esperando a q me digan pa q familia voy… como me toke con una family en la quie halla un Ron…. Jejeje, mejor dejo de soñar! Weno, al final la q toñeo soy yo! Jajaja! Weno, me voy a comer, weno, aun no, me kedan 2 o 3 reviews por contestar y me voy, q tengo un hambre! Jejeje, venga, un peton, jejeje, así no queda muy vien, pero weno. Y mucha suerteeeeeeeeeeeee con los exámeneeeeeeeees! Y animo! MUAKSSS! Adewwwwww!

**Mica-Redfield: **ola argentinitaaaa! Bosteritaaaa! Cordobesaaaa! Jejeje, si llegamos a estar con ellos… wenoooo! Armamos una fiesta a lo Rio de Janeiro! Jajajajjaja, y claro q mi ronnie sabe cantaaar! Lo dudabas? Jejeje, como los angelesss! Jejejeje, y weno, a ver si acabo el otro song fic, ya le falta poco, solo ultimar detalles… jejeje, te va a gustar, te lo digo yo! Jejejeje! Y q massssssss? Q es eso del carnaval argentino? Os tirais cosas o q? menuda animalada! Eyyy. Por cierto, q perdio Boca Juniors… jooo, me estoy aficionando al futbol argentino por tu culpa! Ejejejejeje, weno, peke, me voy comer, q acaba de sonar el microondas, jejeje, spagghettis, o como se escriba, jejeje, veenga. Un besazo re boluda! Xaaaaaaooo!

**Nimphadora Weasley: **olaaaaaa! Muchas gracias! Espero q te haya gustau este cap! Venga! Un besooo! Adeww!

**Otto Spain: **q pasaa neeeeeeeeeeng? Ay q ver, jejeje, el ultimo review recibido d mi brother! A ken se lle conte… jejejejeje, weno, no te escribo mas, por q total ya lo estas leyendo ahora, asin q a perder el tiempo en otras cosas! Jejeje, vengaaaaa! Adewwwwwwww!

**Oyyy, ya está! Jejeje, que ilusion! Jejeje, a er si me dejais mas, jejeje! Venga, un besazo a todaaaaaaaaaaas/ooooooo! Jejeje, xaooooooo!**

SE NOTA, SE SIENTE, TOURIÑO PRESIDENTE!

SE VA EL CAIMAN, SE VA EL CAIMAN!

Jejeje, esta fue la ida de olla final, jejeje, q estamos con las elecciones gallegas, y se tiene que ir Fraga yaaaaaaa! Jejeje, xaaaaaooo!


	4. Playa, Sol, mar y ¿Erreway?

**4. Playa, sol, mar y… ¿Erreway?**

Llegaron a la nombrada playa. Hay que ver, había que poner una cámara para poder ver una y otra vez las caras de Ron y Ginny. Y la verdad es que la playa no era para menos, ya que estaban totalmente solos en una playa no muy grande, pero suficiente para esos cuatro personajillos. Hacia la derecha había un chiringuito de verano, q parecía estar vacío, pero abierto.

.- Vaya, pero esta es una playa de anuncio…- se sorprendió Harry.

.- Mira, y con chiringuito y todoooo!- gritó Ron

.- Eyy, hermanito, relax y disfrute, q tampoco es pa que se enteren hasta en casa de Papá Noel. De verdad, no se te puede sacar de casa…

.- ¡Miedo con la ministra! Ni que fueras ahora la más formal¡enana!

.- Dejémoslo ahí… que la vamos a tener y quiero lucir mi cuerpo de Pamela Anderson en "Los Vigilantes de la Playa" y además tengo que encontrar mi Mitch Bukhanan.

.- ¿Qué tú que? Si, si… más quisieras, pequeña. En el hipotético caso de que hubiera gente (que no la hay) y, por consiguiente, chicos Action-Man, tu estarías aquí quietecita, sentadita y vestidita.

.- Psss… a ver quien es el ministro ahora…- susurró Ginny a Hermione.

Después de unos segundos…

.- ¡Ay va¡No trajimos ropa de baño!- chilló Hermione como una loca- Ay Dios mío¡¡AY DIOS MIOOOOOOOO! Que vamos hacer ahora, que va a ser de nosotros, ay, ay, ay…

.- Ey, tranquila Hermione, que no es para tanto- dijo Harry, con cara de estar temiendo por la salud mental de su amiga-, creo que no hace falta tanto drama…

.- Si, Hermione¡siempre hay solución!- exclamó Ron.

.- ¿Ah, sí? A ver¿y que solución propones, listillo?

.- Pues, a ver, piensa: estamos en una playa desierta y prácticamente en familia…- dijo Ron, abriendo mucho los ojos como si estuviera diciendo algo elocuente. Añadió al ver que los demás lo miraban con cara de no saber na de na- ¡Pues nudismo, hombre, que va a ser! No se por qué ponéis esas caras, a mi no me importa nada enseñar el…

.- ¡RON!- gritaron Ginny y Hermione a la vez, mientras Harry se llenaba de arena por culpa de su ataque de risa.

.- ¿Te das cuenta de la grosería que has estado a punto de decir?- dijo Hermione.

.- ¿Te das cuenta de que eres un salido sin remedio y que encima nos induces a los demás a hacer lo mismo?- dijo Ginny a su vez.

.- Ya empezamos, la ministra al contraataque- susurró Ron.

.- Oy, oy, oy, Ronnie, no te preocupes, corazón, que si quieres para que no te sientas solo enseñamos los dos el "ciruelo", mi amor, que ya sabes que me encanta…- dijo Harry, con voz de mariquita (N/A: que nadie se ofenda, no se me ocurrió otra manera de expresarlo ¬¬)

.- Alaaaa, otro más pa la colección…

.- ¿Qué? Estamos en la edad, Ginevrita, somos unas hormonas con patas, y vosotras también, solo que las vuestras son cojas y no se nota tanto.

.- ¬¬.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que encima de una piedra estaban unos bañadores y todas esas cosas que se llevan a la playa.

.- ¡Uyyy, que súper ideal¡¡Yo quiero el de flores! Lo siento, Harry, llegué yo antes, se siente…- gritó Ron, fingiendo emoción.

.- ¡JOPETAS!- gritó Harry a su vez con voz de niño pequeño- Tita Hermy, Tita Hermy, dile a Ron que me deje a mí el de flores, por fi…

.- Bah, olvidadme los dos¿queréis? Ahora lo importante es saber como nos vamos a poner los bañadores… por aquí no hay ningún vestuario…

.- Ay, Dios mío… Hermione¡¡eres la pijería en persona! Oh, que cheta (N/A: no se si eso existe… nos pareció que una amigo argentino nos había dixo q se llaman chetas en argentina a las pijas… mierda, así tampoco, q ya se q pijas es otra cosa por América… bueno, bien me entendéis no? A las "osea, t lo juro por la batería de litio de mi agenda electrónica" no se si ha quedao claro, pero es igual xDD)- dijo Ginny, exasperada-. A ver, coges una toalla y te envuelves en ella y te cambias, y si no te las apañas tu sola pues te sujeto yo la toalla ¡y ya está!

Después de un rato que les llevó cambiarse, chicas y chicos se contemplaron mutuamente. La verdad, era la primera vez que se veían sin pantalones, falda o camiseta, por eso, se quedaron como en estado de shock mirando cada uno para el que le interesaba. Ginny, según se dio la vuelta y vio a los chicos, agarró el brazo de Hermione y soltó en un susurró un suave "Waaaaaaah".

Procedamos a la descripción física de los chicos (para que nos vamos a engañar, lo primero es lo primero, pero aviso de que no van a ser unos cuerpos de Mister Universo… aunque mal del todo tampoco están, no?):

El pelirrojo inglés Ron Weasley luce un bañador de "Adolfo Brujíndez", con un tono de color azulón que le queda como anillo al dedo y que encima le hace juego con eses ojazos (N/A: si, chicas, si, tanto azul cielo, tanto azul celeste… azul tirando a oscurillo, eso si ke es bonito!). El estilo de bañador es el que estuvo este año de moda, al estilo bermudas hasta las rodillas. El cuerpo lucidor de tan estiloso bañador no es ni demasiado musculitos, ni demasiado delgado, es… simplemente recto, aunque con un ligero ensanchamiento de hombros que, bueno, como dice mi tía Mari, se me caen las bragas a plomo. Con esa melenita pelirroja… pues eso, irresistible a los ojos de Hermione, medio Hogwarts si lo pudiera ver ahora y, sobre todo, a los ojos de la autora, uséase de MI. (N/A: xDDD)

El morenazo, también inglés, Harry Potter, está, según fuentes externas, como un queso (N/A: y yo no fui… bueno, si, tal y como me lo estoy imaginando…). Luce un bañador rojo con flores blancas (seguro que habéis visto alguno así… yo por lo menos, o me fijo demasiao o vi 39674 bañadores así) de la prestigiosa casa italiana Mássimo Brujji. El cuerpo que porta dicho bañador es extremadamente delgado, por lo que el poco músculo que tiene, se le nota y le da un ligero aire atlético (Las que conozcáis al actor Alejo Sauras os dará una ligera idea, por q ese chico es esquelético de todo!)

Bien, después de esta súper-descripción masculina, procedamos a la femenina, que, como es normal (en mí), no se pondrá tanto ahínco (N/A: espero… ¬¬).

La señorita Hermione Granger luce un cuerpo… bah, no muy esquelético, quiero decir, no es un cuerpo 10 estilo revista "Corazón de Bruja". Es delgada, aunque con una ligerísima chicha¡¡que además le queda bien! Bastante morenilla y con un bikini sencillo, y a la par monísimo (N/A: creo que el pijerío me invade por momentos…), por cierto, de la Colección Verano Bezoar Ruiz de la Pradera.

Y qué decir de Gin-Tonic Whisk… ¡PERDOOOOOOOOOON¡¡Se me fue la mente de fiesta momentáneamente¡¡No volverá pasar! Esto… Ginny Weasley luce un cuerpazo que ya quisiera Ana Obregón (N/A: en fin… ¬¬ son secuelas). No se, mu mona ella, con sus curvitas (N/A: se me olvidó mencionarlo: como Hermione, eh? Y como las mías! Tengo unas curvazas… sobre todo cuando me siento, concretamente 3 curvas en la zona de la "tripita"… xDDD). Bueno, y lleva un bikini de la misma forma que el de Hermione (triangulito), pero marrón oscuro, que según dice mi corresponsal de moda en Palma de Mallorca, queda bien el naranja y el marrón oscuro, así que le queda perfectísimo. A todo esto, el bikini es de la pasarela Cibeles (Tonks, que estaba espléndida) de la casa Varitorio&Hechizino.

Después de que se miraron, se contemplaron y se valoraron mutuamente, se dieron cuenta de que parecían tontos y se pusieron a pensar que hacer.

.- ¡Vamos al chiringuito!- propuso Ron¿quien si no?

.- Pero, tío¿ya tienes hambre?- preguntó Harry extrañado.

.- No, bueno sí, como siempre, pero mayormente tengo sed.

.- Venga¿una caipirinha?

.- ¡HERMIONEEEEE?

.- ¿Qué? Me apetece… ¡Que pasa¡¡¡¡No puedo tener Un Solo ANTOJOOOO!

.-…

.-…

.-…

.- Boh!

Fueron allí, pero como imaginaron, no había nadie. Mas tarde se dieron cuenta que era mágico y que si lo pedías educadísimamente te daba lo que quisieras. Harry y Ginny fueron a una especie de almacén pequeñito que había detrás y encontraron un radio-CD muggle y música veraniega muggle (y española, of course¿donde vas a encontrar mejor música pachanguera que en España?)

.- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- dijo Harry, cogiendo un CD de un tío con rizos, más conocido como Bisbal, y una fregona.

.- Creo que sí… ¡jajajaja!

Ron y Hermione seguían investigando el chiringuito, cuando de repente escucharon música a todo meter. Se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron a Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa y a Harry… pues Harry subido a la barra con una camisa Gay-Hetero Metrosexual de florcillas a medio abrochar, una fregona en la cabeza (solo lo absorbente, sin el palo), con un cucharón de madera a modo de micrófono y poniendo cara de estreñimiento (se ve que sentía la canción…)

.- AVE MARÍAAAA, CUAAAAAANDO SERÁS MIAAAA? SI ME QUISIERAAAAAS TOOOOOOOOOODO TE DARÍAAAAAA! (Ni que decir que el chaval desafina… como alguno de operación Triunfo, que no diré nombres por que a lo mejor voy y me quedo sin review por mete patas!).

.- Esto… Ni caipirinha ni leches, este chaval se tomó el ron solo¿verdad?- preguntó Ron (N/A: ke paradoja, no? xDD)

.- Seeee, seeee… Ron, tú haz como si no lo vieras… creo que voy a buscar en el periódico un psicólogo muy profesional, que yo creo que tanto Voldemort y tanto salvar a la humanidad mundial le afectó directamente a la hipófisis y ya no distingue, no distingue…

.- o.O Hummm, sí, sí, lo que tú digas…

Bueno, menos mal que solo estaban ellos allí, porque quien los viera… Ginny, que ya estaba tirada en el suelo y riéndose con una locura digna de la niña de "El Exorcista"; Ron y Hermione, que se iban alejando poco a poco, cada vez mas y mas, con una cara de querer salir corriendo por patas; y Harry, con su Amago de Canto, ajeno las caras de sus amigos…

.- Ehh, Harry, cielín, por qué… ¿por qué no bajas, te vistes como God manda y te comprotas como una persona civilizada?- Preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisita falsilla.

.- Bueeeeeeeno, pero solo porque me lo pides desde el cariño, eh?

.- Estooo… ¿nos podemos ir a bañar de una vez?- cuestionó Ron cruzado de brazos.

.- ¡Siiiiií, esoooo!

.- A ver… ¿que hora es? Sí, ya hicimos la digestión, así que…

.- Weeeeeeeeehhh, Snape el último!- gritaron Ron y Ginny al unísono empezando a correr como si les persiguiera el mencionado profesor en tanga.

.- Pero… esperaaaaaaad! Que el agua…- dijo gritando Hermione, y añadió en tono de voz normal- está muy fría…

.- ¿Sí?- pregunto Harry- Pues corre y vamos hasta la orilla para ver que cara se les pone… ¡vamos!

Y dicho esto, echaron a correr de la misma manera y en la misma dirección. Y como había predicho Hermione, Ron y Ginny salieron del agua más rápido que entraron, pero ¿qué se encontraron a la salida? Pues un pequeño bache, pero suficientemente grande para que se cayeran de narices contra el agua.

Harry y Hermione se estaban desternillando de risa, hasta que vieron dos figuras de cabello pelirrojo y empapado con cara de querer matar al primero que se les cruzara.

.- Ejem, ejem… -carraspeó Ginny.

Con ese leve sonidillo, Harry y Hermione dejaron de reír al instante y miraron para ellos con un leve temor. Y así, nada mas dejar de reír, los hermanos Weasley empezaron a descargar puñados de arena mojada contra Hermione y Harry. Éstos, al darse cuenta de la que les estaba cayendo encima (literal y metafóricamente hablando), corrieron por el mismo sitio que vinieron.

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH¡¡¡¡BASTARDOOOOOOOS! VOSOTROS SABIAIS QUE ESTABA FRIAAAAAA!- gritó Ron enfurecido.

.- Que no, Ron. Todo fue culpa de Hermione, que no os avisó¡¡Ella lo sabía¡¡¡ELLAAAA!

.- ¡Eres un traidor, Harry!- contestó Hermione.

.- ¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH! BUENO, YA VALE DE HACER EL LOCO¿¿NO?- vociferó Ginny.

.- Ginny tiene razón, es una locura lo que estamos haciendo- apoyó Hermione.

.- Vale, vale, ya paramos- admitió Ron.

.- Entonces… ¿por qué seguimos corriendo?- pregunto Harry, confundido.

.- Pues es verdad…

.- Entonces… ¿paramos?- preguntó Harry de nuevo.

Entonces, un segundito antes de parar, Ginny y Ron hicieron un pequeño esfuerzo y le pusieron la zancadilla a Harry y Hermione, haciendo que éstos se cayeran al piso y se llenaran de arena.

.- Sois un poco cabroncetes¿verdad?- preguntó Harry con un leve mosqueo.

.- Naaaaaah, no te preocupes, que estas arenillas con un bañito se van enseguida- dijo, Ron, con una sonrisita-. ¡Choca esas 5, hermanita!

.- ¡Yeah!- gritó Ginny, chocando su mano derecha con la de Ron.

Se estaban levantando del suelo cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor viejo. Se miraron entre sí, pusieron cara de confusión y miraron hacia los lados. Allí al fondo, hacia la derecha, lo que parecía la entrada de la playa, vieron una especie de autobús pequeño muy destartalado pintado de una manera muy llamativa y "Viva la música en vivo" en el frente de color verde. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban parados como pasmarotes viendo como se acercaba el bus, que se paró justo enfrente de sus narices. Tan pronto como se apagó el motor, empezaron a bajar gente del autobús. Y, al parecer, parecían enfadados con el conductor, que se defendía como podía. (N/A: a partir de akí, léase con acento argentino, jeje, keda muchísimo mejor! Lógicamente, solo los que no sean de Argentina, porke estos ya lo leen completamente, xDDD ke ideas las mías ¬¬)

.- No puedo creerlo, Benito¡¡te volviste a equivocar!- gritaba exasperada una chica de pelo castaño corto, ojos oscuros y no muy alta pero delgadita.

.- Che, tranquila, no es para taaaaaanto, esto se puede arreglar…

.- ¿Pero como se va a poder arreglar¡Es la 4º vez que te pierdes hoy¡¡No llegamos al concierto!- exclamo un chico de pelo castaño corto y ojos oscuros también.

.- No, no, no, nooo, tranquilos, chicos, llamamos allá y nos disculpan, o quizás les dejen actuar otro día…

.- Sí, muy inteligente… ¡pero como llamamos, boludo¿A voces¿Con señales de humo? Te recuerdo que nuestros celulares están sin carga. ¿Y por culpa de quién¡¡Tuya, solo tuya!

.- Hey, Marizza, siempre le echás la culpa de todo a Benito… si no la pasaran medio camino jugando con los celulares ahora podríamos llamar, así que…- defendió otro chico de pelo castaño, pero con media melenita y ojos azules claros.

.- Pablo, cariño…-empezó la chica que parecía llamarse Marizza, con un tono suave- ¡DEJATE DE JODEEEEER¿¿¿QUERÉS!

La única del grupo que no había pronunciado palabra se acercó a unos sorprendidos Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

.- Ehh… perdoná a estos… insociables… por llamarlos de alguna manera. Soy Mía, y ellos son Manuel (señaló al chico de pelo corto), Marizza (señaló a la otra chica), Pablo (señaló al otro chico de pelo más largo) y Benito (y señaló al señor que parecía su conductor). Bueno¿y ustedes como llaman?

.- Yo me llamo Harry Potter, y ellos son Hermione Granger y Ron y Ginny Weasley- se adelantó Harry con una sonrisa que el consideraba seductora (¬¬U)-. Esto… ¿y como es que llegasteis hasta aquí en autobús?

.- En realidad no lo sabemos…-intervino Marizza- Nuestro chofer hace maravillas como Maradona, lo único que lo diferencia de él es que no tiene ni idea de cómo las hace.

Y dicho esto, los cuatro nuevos y Hermione rompieron en carcajadas y Benito puso mala cara. Y los ingleses… pusieron cara de aturdimiento, pues no entendían la gracia.

(Ahora, empiezan a hablar en voz baja los protas de la historia)

.- Y… ¿estos de que se ríen?- preguntó Ginny.

.- Pues ni idea, no se por qué Hermione tambien se ríe, la verdad- comentó Ron, con cara malhumorada, viendo como Pablo le contaba más chistes a Hermione.

- ¿Y quien es el Maradona este?- cuestionó Harry, aunque demasiado alto.

- ¿Pero que oyen mis oídos¿No saben quien es el mejor jugador de fútbol de la historia?

.- Mmmm… es que… nunca nos gustó el fútbol¿sabeis?

.- Ajá…- asintió Marizza sin convicción.

.- Esto…- empezó Hermione para cambiar de tema- ¿Y vosotros a donde vais?

.- Ahh, bueno, nosotros tenemos una banda, Erreway, y estamos de gira por el interior de Argentina…

.- ¡ARGENTINA?

.- Sí, claro¿donde piensan que están?

.- Claro, Argentina, claro- afirmó Ron, alucinado-. ¡Ey¡Teneis una banda! Yo aprendí a tocar la guitarra este verano.

.- ¿En serio? Vaya¿querés tocar una canción con nosotros, para pasar un rato divertido?- preguntó Manuel a Ron.

.- ¡Claro!

Montaron todo el escenario con los micrófonos, mientras Manuel le enseñaba las partituras a Ron y le explicaba el ritmo de la canción. En 10 minutos estaban preparados para cantar y Hermione, Ginny y Harry sentados en la arena para ver el espectáculo.

La música empezó a sonar por toda la playa y nuestros protagonistas ingleses apoyaban a la banda con las palmas.

Sonaba una musica marchosa, como medio country pop.

"**Vivo como vivo dando vueltas sin caminos  
Vivo como vivo desafiando mi destino- **cantaba Pablo mirando fijamente a Hermione**  
Si estas mal, como yo ven por mi que aquí estoy- **Pablo, Manuel y Ron cantaron al unísono, además de que Ron y Manuel acompasaban el canto con la guitarra.

Queda que te espera, no te vallas que algo queda,

**si querés compasión algo queda en este abollado corazón- **todos a la vez, al igual que el estribillo.

Vivo como vivo dando vueltas y caminos  
Vivo como vivo desafiando mi destino, vivo como vivo,

**Vivo como vivo y sin vos estoy perdido- **Ron miró a Hermione fugazmente con una ligera sonrisa y se sonrojó-,

**Vivo como vivo en este mundo tan jodido, **

**Vivo como vivo. **

Vivo como vivo, me lastimo y así existo  
Vivo como vivo, imitando a dioses vivos- Harry rió por la cara de fingida superioridad de Ron.**  
Que no miran, que no sienten,  
Que nos hablan, que nos mienten**- y ahora rieron todos por el ceño fruncido de Ron.

Queda que te espera, no te vallas que algo queda,

**si querés compasión algo queda en este abollado corazón- **todos a la vez, al igual que el estribillo, otra vez.

Vivo como vivo dando vueltas y caminos  
Vivo como vivo desafiando mi destino, vivo como vivo,

**Vivo como vivo y sin vos estoy perdido- **Manuel se acercó a Mía y le robó un fugaz beso.

**Vivo como vivo en este mundo tan jodido, **

**Vivo como vivo **

Abollado, agujereado,  
Si queres compasión algo queda  
En este abollado corazón- Ron se aproximó hacia sus espectadores y se puso de rodillas tirado hacia atrás de forma que su cabeza quedaba a la altura de la de Hermione y tocó con su mano en su pecho, como señalando su "abollado corazón".

Vivo como vivo dando vueltas y caminos  
Vivo como vivo desafiando mi destino  
Vivo como vivo, vivo como vivo  
Y sin vos estoy perdido, vivo como vivo  
En este mundo tan jodido, vivo como vivo".

.- ¡Bravooooooo!- se oían vítores, se felicitaban unos a otros. Tenían una buena montada.

.- Ron, guacho, eres rebueno con la guitarra¿eh?- felicitó Marizza.

.- Sí, menos mal que Erreway somos 4¡sino ya me veo fuera!- comentó Manuel riendo.

.- ¡MUCHACHOOOOOOOS!- gritó Benito.

.- ¿Qué te pasa¿Qué se te rompió?- preguntó Mía de mal humor.

.- Che, mina, no te enojes… muchachos, encontré el camino de vuelta hacia el centro, y si nos apuramos, llegaremos como media hora tarde. Así que… ¡APÚRENSE!

.- Bien, chicos, encantado de tocar con vosotros…

.- ¿Chicos? Si vos sos de nuestra edad, más o menos…

.- ¡Noooo, me refiero a muchachos, no a que sois mas pequeños!

.- Ahh, vale, ok-rió Pablo.- Bien, pues yo tambien la pasé bien ensayando con vos.

.- Sí, nosotros tambien- añadieron Manuel, Marizza y Mía.

Subieron toda lo que utilizaron, desde altavoces (parlantes) hasta los instrumentos. Subieron ellos al microbús y los saludaron mientras se alejaban.

.- Bueno, Ron, parece que lo pasaste bien¿eh?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron interpretó mal la pregunta y se puso a la defensiva.

.- Si, pues tú tampoco lo pasaste muy mal, no? Riendo con el Pablito ese… me tenía mala pinta… (N/A: noooo, si? Bueno, no me lo puedo creer… xDD)

.- ¿Pero que dices?- saltó Hermione acalorada- Yo te preguntaba por tocar con Erreway. ¡Eres imbécil!

.- ¿Qué¿Cómo q…¡¡AHH!

.- Hermanito, definitivamente… - comentó Ginny mientras Harry movia negativamente la cabeza.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde, y como se estaba nublando un poco decidieron volver para Privet Drive ya y así ducharse en el baño de la casa con una temperatura de agua normal.

Recogieron toda la ropa y las toallas y todo, y a la de 3 tocaron el traslador para volver a casa. Cuando llegaron allí, comprobaron, aliviados, que los Dursley aún no habían llegado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Bueno, pa no variar, tendré que empezar pidiendo 1000000 perdones por tardar como 8 meses en publicar el siguiente capitulo. Pero por lo menos tengo alguna ke otra excusa, como el viaje a Inglaterra de 3 semanas en julio, las vacaciones en general de verano, por viajes y por tener ke estudiar la ke me kedó pendiente (ke por cierto, no aprobé). Después fue el curso en general, por ke toy en 2º de Bachiller y ta jodío ke os caeis. Y bueno, al final… he ido escribiendo pokito a poco el capitulo, según me venian las ideas. Asi ke por fin lo acabé, ke ya me iba siendo hora.**

**En fin, muchas gracias a toooodos por los reviews ke me mandasteis, la verdad, no se si merece la pena responderlos, después de tanto tiempo… pero weno, ke los contesto, ya ke os tomasteis la molestia…**

**Cervatilla: **ke pasa, neeeeeeeeeng? Ke lo flipoooo… xDD joeee, por fin acabé eh? Ya me iba siendo tiempo… aunke… me se de una ke tampoco escribe mucho, no? Mujé, un pokito mas ke yo, pero pokito maaaaas! Jejeje! Weno, creo ke ya leiste el chap, pero weno, espero un reviewcito eeeeeehh? No me olvido… ke no me entere yoooo… weno, pues muchas graciasssss, un besitoooooo, y TKMMMM! Byeeeeee!

**MicaRedfield: **ey, manitaaaaaaa! Siiiii, akabé el capiiiiii, enhoras buenas para miii, gracie gracie… (reverencias…) jejeje! Joe, es ke kedaba muy mal publicar antes nuestro fic ke un chap del mio… ke va a decir la gente de mi? Npi, pero tampoco me importa mucho, no te vayas a pensar…

Weeeeeeeeh, te falta una semana pal cumpleeeeee! HAGO UN LLAMAMIENTO A LA POBLACIÓN PARA FELICITARLA! Jejejejeje!

A ver, dejame ke mire ke me pusiste en el review……… ajá! Me dijiste ke lo mio en la historia es la ironía… mi kerida hermanita… lo mío en la VIDA es la ironía. No se si es defecto o virtud, pero la tengo y la aprovecho… wuajajajajajaaaa! Jeje, weno, pos te dejo y voy a seguir con los demas, ke me acaparas to! Jeje! Un besiÑo, manitaaaaaa! TKMMMMMMM! Xauuus!

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: **weeeeeh! He weltoooo! Jejeje! Me reí mucho con tu review… supongo ke no te acuerdas de lo ke puse… pero weno, me pusiste ke le leyeras todo el fic a una amiga… hija mía… andas martirizando a la gente asi como asi? xDD es coñaaaa! Pero en serio, la factura del telefono lo sufrió eh? xD Bien, las locuras de la playa fueron unas pocas, y weno, lo de Erreway fue muy improvisado, pero creo ke no me kedó muy mal… TIENES TREMENDO CULOOOO! xDDDD eso creo ke fue una de mis mas brillantes ideas (copio a Dumbledore…). Weno, pues muchas gracias por tu review y espero ke leas este! Un besazooooooo!

**Kika dlc: **muchisimas gracias, no se si leerás el fic, porke seguro ke la mitad se olvidó de el, pero weno, conservo las esperanzas! Jejeje! Thank youuu! Un besooo!

**LauWG: **oztiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, la famosa LauWG! Ke flipe neeeeeeeeeeng! Jajajajaja! Ya hacía tiempo eh? Joe… weno, esperate ke voy leer tu review… ¬¬U ay un comentario por ahí de ke kerias el besito pronto…….. muajajajajajajaaaaa! Tal y como me enseñó mi kerida maestra Toñy, el beso va para laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo… pa dentro de 5 años o así, al ritmo ke voy… y weno, el humor español ke dices… es el ke uso todos los días, y como dijo MicaRedfield, mas bien es ironía o sarcasmo, pero weno, es un humor muy Buenafuente (me he viciao!)

Weno, pues muchas zenkius por tu review y a er si te coincide leer el capi! Jejej! Un besinnnnnnn!

**Ottospain: **ke kieres ke te diga, chico, no te voy decir na, ke ya te veo suficiente todos los dias… jejjejeje! Gracias por avisar a la peña, pero podias haber dixo ke me voy un año, pa ke estuvieran mas preparaos y tal… weno, kiero ver un review tuyo pero ya eh? Jejejej! Hasta la cena!

**I love Weasleys and Merodeadores: **ola, semicompañera de nick! Ejejejeje! Por fin vine y deje el capi Nuevo eh? Jejeje! Weno, al final no pasó na con sus hormonas… aunke bueno, creo ke puse al final del capitulo ke iban a ducharse…. Yo lo dejo caer… ajajajaja! Weno, pues espero ke te haya gustao el capi! Un besooo!

**Ya ta! Weno, me parece ke no se puede contestar los reviews desta manera, pero me la chifla! A mi me da igual, no me ando dicho na, no me han mandao ningun mail prohibiendome explícitamente ke no se podia hacer, asi ke a tomas por saco!**

**xDD**

**He dicho**

**En fin, ke al final no paso nada interesante entre parejas… pero he dicho ke se van a duchar…. Ya vere ke hago con eso… muajajajajaja! **

**Ahh, y tuve invitados en el capitulo este! No se si los conoceis… son de una serie argentina, Rebede Way, y la estan echando en la tele local y me he enganxao! Jejeej! La cancion es "Vivo como vivo" y sale en la película "4 caminos", al igual ke Benito, la gira y el microbús de colores raros.**

**Ademas, ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de un fallo… si es verano en Inglaterra… en Argentina es invierno cerrao! Esto… pues weno, da igual, es verano y ya ta! Hombre yaaaa! Jejejej!**

**Weno, pues os dejo de dar la lata ya, y eso, espero a ver si llega algún review! Jejeje! Un beso a tooooooooooodas/o! **

**Bye bye!**

Ahora hay ke darle al "GO" de ahí abajo, si? Yujuuuuuuu! xDD


	5. Mucha música para una tarde sola, no?

**Nota**: Os recomendaría, para mayor disfrute del capitulo, que os bajarais o consiguierais las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo, que estoy segura de que estará mas gracioso. Así que, por si queréis bajarlas o ya las tenéis o lo que sea, las canciones son: "Sugar, sugar", "Hips don´t lie" (de Shakira) y "Amo a Laura pero esperaré hasta el matrimonio" (de Los Happiness, ¬¬U ya lo se, es una parida, pero mola, jejeje). **_Enjoy it!_**

**En el capitulo anterior…** Los 4 chicos se fueron a la playa, y después de jugar, meterse unos con otros y reírse mucho, llegó el grupo argentino Erreway. Charlaron un rato y al final decidieron cantar una canción con Ron. Después de esto, Erreway se marchó al concierto que tenían que dar y los 4 chicos se volvieron a Privet Drive a ducharse.

**5. Entre Sugars, Shakiras y Lauras pasó la tarde, y la noche…**

.- ¡Joé, mirad como estamos poniendo todo con la mierda de la arena esta!- gritó exasperada Ginny.

Habían llegado sanos y salvos 2 horas antes de lo previsto, pero recubiertos de una capa de arena considerable. Por eso, el suelo del salón se estaba tornando de un color clarito ocasionado por esa arena de la playa que trasportaron en sus semidesnudos cuerpos (N/A: ole! Ke mono me ha kedao!).

- Bueno, subamos a ducharnos y a quitarnos estas odiosas arenillas y luego ya limpiaremos todo¿os parece?- preguntó Hermione.

- Sí, buena idea, subamos.

Y así, uno por uno, subieron en fila las escaleras hacia la habitación de los sacos en los que pasarían la noche.

- Bien¿quién va primero?- preguntó Harry.

- A mí, me da igual, si eso id vosotros primero, chicos- propuso Hermione.

- ¿A la vez?- cuestionó Ron sorprendido.

- Ron, por favor, abandona tu sucia mente por unos momentos y céntrate…- dijo Hermione cansinamente- Entráis en el baño los dos, primero se ducha uno y luego el otro¿te parece bien ahora?

- Sí, pero que conste que yo no estaba pensando mal¿eh?

- Claro, hermanito, claro…

Ron gruñó y entró tras Harry en el baño, que se iba riendo.

(Primero voy a poner la escena del baño con los chicos, y luego la de las chicas en la habitación… para que no sea muy lioso)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-EN EL BAÑO-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Harry, lo siento... tu elegiste bañador... ¡yo me ducho primero!- exclamó Ron.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Harry incrédulo- ¡Que morro! Encima me vas a dejar la bañera llena de pelos pelirrojos… ¡Puajj, que asco!

- Bueno, exagerado, ni que tu tuvieras un pelo Pantene anti-caída…- comentó Ron bajándose el bañador mientras habría el grifo del agua caliente (N/A: se supone que son compañeros desde los 11 años y que no tienen vergüenza a enseñar sus partes en privado… los ingleses, que son raros! xDD)

Ron se metió en la ducha sintiéndose liberado de esas odiosas arenillas. Harry, se estaba aburriendo sentado encima del WC y decidió entablar conversación con su desinhibido amigo (xD).

-"¡Pero que dices!"- se oyó la voz de Hermione, pero los chicos la ignoraron.

- ¿Ron?- llamó Harry dudoso.

- ¿Mhhhmmm?- Ron hizo un amago de contestación debido a la cantidad de agua que tenía encima, literalmente.

- Me aburro…

- ¡Pues quita pelos de una pierna y ponlos en la otra!- rió Ron su propio chiste sabiendo que muy peludo su amigo no era.

-"¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!"- se escuchó otra vez la voz de Hermione, y esta vez Ron afinó el oído a ver si oía algo más, pero nada.

- Ja, ja… me parto y me mondo…- dijo Harry sarcásticamente-. ¿Cantamos algo?- propuso.

- Dale¿qué se te ocurre?- aceptó Ron.

- Y yo que sé, tío… tu eres el cantante¿no?- preguntó Harry con la mente en blanco (N/A: mirad cuando le da al señorcito por poner la mente en blanco, si es que…)

- Ejemm… Sugar, titi titi ti ti, ooooh, honey honey, titi titi ti ti.

- You are my caaaandy giiiiiiiiirl and you've got me wanting youuuuuuu.

A partir de ahora van subiendo el tono, cada vez más alto, hasta que estén las letras en mayúsculas, que será que están gritando a grito "pelao".

- Honey, titi titi ti ti, oooooooooh, sugar sugar, titi titi ti ti- siguió Ron, haciendo unos pequeños gorgoritos.

- You are my caaaandy giiiiiiiiiiiiirl and you´ve got me wanting youuuuuu.

- I just can't believe the loveliness of loving youuuu

- I Just Can´t Believe It´s TRUEEEE!

- I Just Can't Believe The One To Love This FEELING TOOOO!

- I JUST CAN´T BELIEVE IT´S TRUEEEEE!

(Y empezamos el estribillo otra vez con Ron, solo que ahora con unos gritos que les van a salir las tripas, pero por ahora, solo les salen unos pedazo perdigones… de saliva, se entiende!)

- OOOOOOOH, SUUUGAR, TITI TITI TI TI, OOOOOOOOOOOH HONEY HONEY!

- YOU ARE MY CAAAAANDY GIIIIIIIIIRL AND YOU´VE GOT ME WANTING YOUUUUUUUU!

En ese momento, alguien aporreó la puerta y les cortó el rollo de golpe.

- ¿Qué queréis?- contestó Harry un poco mosqueado.

- ¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAAAAAAAAR¡¡¡¡¡QUE PARECES UN GALLO AFÓNICOOOOO! COMO NO PARES ENTRO AHÍ Y TE AHOGO YO MISMA EN EL LAVACULOOOOOOOOOS!- gritó Ginny como una posesa.

- Ehhh, que no fui yo solo¿eh?- protestó Harry- Ron también estaba cantando…

- A mi no me metas.

- CLAAAAAAAARO¡¡¡RON ESTABA CANTANDOOO! PERO TÚ ME ESTÁS DESTROZANDO LOS TIMPANOS, ASÍ QUE HAZ UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD…. ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!

- Ala, Ginny, ya pasó… lo que pasó paaaaasooooo entre tu y yoooo- intentó tranquilizarla Hermione.

- Joé, hoy a todo el mundo le da por cantar… oye, esa es una canción muggle¿verdad? Porque la esc...- la voz de Ginny se iba apagando, o sea, que se iba alejando de la puesta del baño.

En ese momento, el agua dejo de caer y salió Ron de la ducha con una toalla de los Chuddley Cannons atada a la cintura. Bueno, era una visión graciosa, por que los jugadores se colocaban con cara asustada a los lados, osease, donde estarían las piernas de Ron. Pero Harry se dio cuanta de una cosa, si contabas los jugadores, solo había 6.

- Ron, esto… a tu toalla le falta un jugador…

- ¿Qué? A ver… -Ron examinó su toalla y cayó en la cuenta- Ahh, sí, pues falta Joanne Sanders¿la ves por ahí?- preguntó a Harry girando sobre su propio eje.

Harry soltó una gran carcajada al descubrir a la golpeadora situada en la parte de atrás de la toalla (N/A: entiéndase, en to el culo), colocada de espaldas a Harry (N/A: entiéndase otra vez, examinando minuciosamente lo que viene siendo el trasero de Ron… esta chica se llevaría bien con Hermione, no creéis? xDD).

- Ehhh, Ron, yo diría que si que está, pero bueno… más bien está pasando un poco el rato…

Ron, haciendo uso de una gran galantería, se dio a si mismo un cachete en sus glúteos y espabiló a la golpeadora, que se puso colorada enseguida, pidiendo disculpas a un sonrojado Ron (N/A: sabe Dios en que estará pensando la criatura… mejor no lo quiero saber, por si las moscas).

Harry, aún riendo, se metió en la ducha dispuesto a cantar otro poco… en un tono de voz prudencial, mientras que Ron estaba a punto de salir del cuarto de baño para vestirse.

EN LA HABITACION (antes, cuando Ron y Harry se metieron en el baño, se entiende)…

- Aishh, que Ron este…-suspiraba Hermione.

- Aja… ¿y ese suspirito?-preguntó Ginny suspicaz.

- ¿Qué¿De que hablas, Ginny?- contestó Hermione haciéndose la sueca.

- De naaaaada… solo de que se te cae la baba con mi hermanito, cosa que aun no comprendo, pero bueno¡que babeas por el!

- ¡Pero que dices!- gritó Hermione empezando a sonrojarse.

- ¿Te lo repito? Haz el favor de bajar el volumen, o tu querido amado se enterará antes de lo planeado de que te…

- ¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!- chilló Hermione desesperadamente.

- ¡Pero que no grites! No ves que te van a oír, inteligente.

- Bueno, es que dices cada cosa, Ginny…

- Claro, que disparates digo, de verdad- dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

Las chicas guardaron silencio un poco, sin saber que decir, ya que Ginny acababa de descubrir que su amiga sería posiblemente su futura cuñada, y Hermione analizando la situación que Ginny le había planteado. En eso, se empezaba a escuchar a los chicos cantando, cada vez más alto.

- Por favor, Harry tuvo que tener una infancia muy difícil para cantar tan mal, no crees?- preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- Pobre… no seas tan mala, que no es para tanto¿no?

-"YOU ARE MY CAAAAANDY GIIIIIIIIIRL AND YOU´VE GOT ME WANTING YOUUUUUUUU!"- Se oyó claramente desde el baño la voz de Harry.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? Joeeeeeeeé…

Ginny, con un intenso rubor en las mejillas y las orejas se dirigió al baño y le dio golpes con toda la fuerza posible.

- "¿Qué queréis?"- contestó la voz de Harry con tono frustrado.

- ¿PERO COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAAAAAAAAR¡¡¡¡¡QUE PARECES UN GALLO AFÓNICOOOOO! COMO NO PARES ENTRO AHÍ Y TE AHOGO YO MISMA EN EL LAVACULOOOOOOOOOS!

- Ehhh, que no fui yo solo¿eh?- protestó Harry- Ron también estaba cantando…

- CLAAAAAAAARO¡¡¡RON ESTABA CANTANDOOO! PERO TÚ ME ESTÁS DESTROZANDO LOS TIMPANOS, ASÍ QUE HAZ UN FAVOR A LA HUMANIDAD…. ¡CALLATEEEEEEEE!

Hermione la cogió por los hombros para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba de color del coche de Michael Schumacher.

- Ala, Ginny, ya pasó… lo que pasó paaaaasooooo entre tu y yoooo- intentó tranquilizarla Hermione.

- Joé, hoy a todo el mundo le da por cantar… oye, esa es una canción muggle¿verdad? Porque la escuché en la radio de Ron hace unos días.

- Sí, parece que está de moda el reggaeton, aunque me pese!

Hermione se colocó delante de su bolsa y empezó a revolverlo todo como una posesa, tirando la ropa para todas direcciones.

- Hermione… ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny alzando las cejas.

- Yo sí¿por?

- No, por nada. Pero mira, si estás hiperactiva, bajas y barres la arena¡¡¡pero no destroces nuestro hábitat natural!

Hermione la ignoró completamente y soltó un gritito de emoción al encontrar un micro bikini que tenía en la bolsa.

- No estarás pensando en ponerte esto¿no?- preguntó Ginny con una expresión de temor.

Hermione la volvió a ignorar mientras se quitaba un bikini y se ponía el otro. Nada mas acabar de abrochar la parte de arriba se abrió la puerta, dejando ver a un Ron casi desnudo, si no fuera por la toalla naranja alrededor de su cintura. Éste se quedó parado con la boca semiabierta al ver el minúsculo atuendo de Hermione. (N/A: os imagináis como es el bikini de Hermione? Yo tampoco, así imaginaos el más pequeño que se os pase por la cabeza, y si hay algún chico leyendo esto, por favor, no os quedéis como Ron y seguid leyendo).

Ginny salió de la habitación murmurando cosas como: "Vaya panda de exhibicionistas" o "Yo me voy antes de que me conviertan en uno de ellos".

Ron, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, carraspeó sonoramente, cerró la boca y se dirigió hacia su bolsa para coger ropa que ponerse. Hermione, al verse forzadamente ignorada, cogió su reproductor mp3 muggle y se puso a bailar al son de la música que solo ella escuchaba. Pero dio la casualidad de que estaba escuchando la canción "Hips don´t lie" de Shakira, que no es precisamente lenta. Así, Hermione, cantaba en voz baja mientras hacía unos movimientos que no tenían nada que envidiar a la propia cantante (N/A: vamos a ver como me sale esto… que conste, este tipo de cosas las hago, sí, pero cuando estoy sola en mi casita Y VESTIDA! xDDD).

.- I never really knew that she could dance like this, she makes a man wants to speak Spanish… ¿Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa… Shakira, Shakira!- cantaba Hermione mientras se movía de forma provocativa.

Ron la miraba por encima de su bolsa mientras hacía como si buscara ropa en ella, pero en realidad estaba embelesado. "Oh, Dios… esto es… es… no se lo que es, pero… bufff… ¡que calor¡Como baila la condenada!". Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía en su mundo de color y fantasía, bailando.

.- And I´m on tonight, you know my hips don´t lie and I´m starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension…- y añadió el resto de la canción con su mirada en los ojos de Ron- Don´t you see, baby? This is perfection.

Ron soltó al aire un suspirito involuntario, pensando que se derretía allí mismo bajo la tórrida mirada de Hermione. Así, siguiendo su "magnetismo animal" y su sentido del ritmo, se acercó hacia donde estaba Hermione. La música, desde no se sabe donde, empezó a sonar en todo la habitación y no solo en los oídos de Hermione. Así que, siguiendo el ritmo de la música, Ron acompañó en el cante y baile de la canción.

.- Hey, girl- cantaba Ron, haciendo tambien movimientos de baile provocativos-, I can see your body moving and it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing.

Los dos bailarines seguían bailando en la habitación, ignorando que Harry los observaba con ojos desorbitados desde el cuarto de baño y Ginny desde el pasillo con una sonrisita.

Siguieron bailando, cada vez mas pegados. Y con la emoción, tanto la pelirroja del pasillo y el morocho del baño se metian mas en la habitación, hasta que Harry recordó que ya había metido la pata hacía pocas horas, así que se metió para adentro y cerro la puerta despacito. Pero, sin saber porqué paso, al cerrar la puerta se cortó la música, y Ron y Hermione se separaron rápidamente al ver lo que hacían. Ginny, refunfuñando, se fue otra vez, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

Ron, ligeramente ruborizado, volvió a su bolsa a coger la ropa, y Hermione se puso una bata por encima del mini-bikini.

El pelirrojo había cogido la ropa y se puso delante del espejo para vestirse. Pero primero cogió el desodorante "Axe for men" y se lo puso como los chicos del anuncio (N/A: uséase, por todo el torso, y un poco peliculero xDD). Y aunque a Hermione le llegara el olorcillo del desodorante, no se tiró encima de Ron como en el anuncio, que quede claro.

Luego del desodorante, cogió su camisa y se la empezó a poner, mientras cantaba en voz bajita.

.- Tengo… tengo la camisa negra porque negra tengo el alma…- canturreaba Ron, pues la camisa era negra, de manga corta, pero negra.

Cuando ya la tenía abrochada, salió Harry del baño de repente, dándole un sustazo de muerte a Ron, que pegó un pequeño salto. Con ese saltó, notó que la toalla que tenía abrochada a la cintura se le resbalaba por las piernas abajo, dejando a la vista de Hermione su redondito y perfecto trasero. (N/A: ay que ver… no se la cae bailando una canción de Shakira y se le cae con ligero saltito, si es que…)

Hermione, no se sabe si por nervios o por qué fue, se empezó a reír como una loca de la cómica situación, eso sí, sin despegar la vista de la parte baja (N/A: nótese la ironía) de la espalda de su amigo.

Ginny, atraída por el alboroto, entro en la habitación y se llevó un susto enorme al ver las "partes privadas x" de su hermano mayor (N/A: se supone ke Hermione le ve el culo na mas, pero Ginny entró por la puerta y es otra perspectiva, no se si me explico)

- ¡Ron, por Dios, tápate!- gritó Ginny, y luego a Hermione- ¿Y se puede saber que tiene de gracioso que mi hermano enseñe por ahí con lo que va a hacer "Hermionecitas" y "Roncitos" en un futuro no muy lejano?

- ¡Pero qué dices! Anda, enana, anda… no hables de lo que no sabes…- dijo Ron, de un color Rojo Drácula.

- Oye¡creo que se mas que tú¡Y la frase "¡Pero qué dices!" es de Harry, así que no se la robes!

- Pero que vas a saber tú, pequeñaja¡si no tienes ni idea¡Y hablo como me da la gana!

- ¡Vaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-gritó Harry al ver que Ginny cogía aire para contestar- Haya paz, señoressssss, que pa guerra ya nos llega con Bush…

De repente, Harry se puso todo pálido.

- Harry¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Hermione alarmada.

- ¿Os… os imaginais que… que… Bush y Voldemort… ya sabéis… se conocieran?

Los 3 se taparon la boca con las manos, con los ojos desorbitados.

- Pero… ¿eso es posible? Quiero decir… Quien-vosotros-sabéis y El-otro-que-también-sabéis-quien no se pueden conocer¿no? Son de diferentes países… ¿verdad?

- Sí, Ron, pero todo puede ser- dijo Hermione.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y luego recordaron que las chicas aun se tenían que duchar, y se pusieron en marcha.

Las chicas se metieron en el baño, Ron se puso un pantalón pirata vaquero y Harry, con su albornoz puesto y una sonrisita en la cara, empezó a hacer el ganso cantando entre dientes la canción que bailaron antes el y Hermione.

- Oye, tú- dijo Ron con voz peligrosa-. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? Pero… ¡que cabrón¡Nos estuviste espiando!

- Lo cierto es que sí, y que fue muy divertido. Por cierto, me tienes que enseñar a bailar así¿eh? Bueno, y a cantar, porque parece que a Ginny le molesta un poco…

- ¿Un poco, no?- comentó escéptico-. Bueno, de todas formas, ni una palabra de lo que viste¿de acuerdo? Como me entere de que se sabe algo de esto en la Madriguera o en Hogwarts, te machaco, aviso.

- Claro, my friend… esto… y bueno, así que Hermione baila bien¿no? Je, je, je… Aissshhh, el pequeño Ronnie se nos ha enamorado… ¡Aaawwwww! Que boniiiiitooooo…

- Pero que dices, tío. ¿El agua te diseca la neurona o que te pasa? A mi no me gusta Hermione.

- Claro que no, Weasley. Y a Shrek tampoco le gustaba Fiona, solo le pareció divertido liarse con alguien de su mismo color, no te jode…

- ¿Ah? o.0 ¿Quién es Shrek?

- ¿Qué¿No viste Shrek? Por favooooor… bueno¡ya tenemos plan para la noche! Pero no me cambies de tema… entonces, si no te gusta Hermione… ¿por qué casi os besáis cuando se fueron mis tíos, eh¿Qué fue eso¿Atracción fatal o que?

- Eso fue… boh, eso no se lo que fue, pero no insistas, no me gusta… ¡Y punto en boca!

Dicho esto, Ron salió muy ruborizado de la habitación y se dirigió al piso de abajo.

- Psssssssss, gustarme Hermione… de verdad, este Harry… cada vez le afecta mas Snape a su estado de salud mental…

Fue hasta la cocina, y casi instintivamente cogió la escoba y se dirigió al salón. Aquello estaba lleno de arena por todos los lados.

- Fiuuuu… puf, cuanta arena… bueno, voy a ver que musiquita tienen estos muggles, para animar la fiesta un poquito…

Se dirigió hacia el equipo de música y empezó a buscar con la mirada algún CD que mereciera la pena poner.

- Mmm… No, Pimpinela queda descartado… Los Sultanes, no quita, quita… Pufff, Coyote Dax, que va, que va… Oh¿que es esto?

El CD que cogió era verde y salía en la portada dos chicas y dos chicos vestidos de una manera muy anticuada. Se llamaban "Los Happiness".

- ¡A ver como suena!

"Hagamos juntooooooooos este crucigrama…"

Ron escuchó la canción que lo dejó medio aturdido, pero procesó la canción en un milisegundo y a los 3 segundos (contados a cronómetro) se empezó a descojonar en medio del salón. Estuvo como 3 minutos riéndose a carcajada limpia, y acabó limpiandose las lagrimas, ya que lloraba como si acabara de ver cuando se muere Mufasa en "El Rey León", pero de risa.

Después de superar lo de esa cancioncita (N/A: en serio, esta canción aspira a "Canción de Verano" en España? Jejeje, kien me verá en la playa, con la coreografía el video se sale, jejeje: Amo a Laaaaaaaaaauraaaaaaaaaa…. xDDD), puso el CD de una chica rubia con pintas punkies que le pareció escuchar en algún momento de su vida, llamada Avril Lavigne o algo así.

Pero por mucho que sonara la guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen y la batería retumbando en las paredes, Ron se quedó en la cabeza con la melodía de la canción anterior, por lo que mientras sonaba "He was a skaterboy, she said see you, later boy´, he wasn´t good enough for her…", en el interior de la cabeza del pelirrojo se escuchaba la canción que acababa de escuchar.

Llegaron las 8 de la tarde y los Dursley llamaron a casa por teléfono. Lo que les ocurrió fue que cuando volvían de aquello que fueran a hacer a la tarde, les pilló una retención en la autovía de 15 kilómetros, por lo que dieron permiso a Harry para pedir una pizza para cenar.

Después de la discusión en la que se enzarzaron los cuatro para elegir pizza (Y es que Ron quería una que llevara todos los ingredientes posibles, Hermione una mediterránea que llevara muchas cosas verdes que Ron califico como indefensas flores que tienen que estar en las huertas y campos y no en los platos de esta nuestra sociedad´, Ginny quería una tropical que le recordara a Cancún, y Harry quería una cualquiera, ya que nunca tomara pizza este chico no tuvo infancia, recordad!), se decidieron por la pizza barbacoa, que contiene bacon, pollo, ternera y salsa barbacoa (N/A: aaaaaaaghhhghgsdhs, ahí va la baba…).

Harry propuso la idea de ver Shrek mientras cenaban, a lo que todos accedieron sin problemas. Mientras que Harry y Ron investigaban el funcionamiento sumamente complejo de un reproductor de DVD muggle, las chicas cogían platos para no poner el suelo perdido. Al poco rato, cuando los chicos estaban empezando a entender el DVD, se oyó el ruido de una moto y segundos mas tarde, el timbre de la puerta. Hermione se acercó a abrir, y cuando fue a saludar con un Buenas noches´ al pizzero, se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a semejante monumento artístico envuelto en una cazadora roja que ponía "Telepizza". El chico en cuestión, recibió la silenciosa bienvenida con una sonrisa de esas de anuncio de chicles blanqueadores, y examinó a Hermione con detenimiento.

- Hermione¿Quién…?-empezó Ginny asomándose a la puerta, y se quedó con la misma cara que Hermione- Hola, jejeje¿esa pizza es para nosotrAs?

- Humm, sí, si me pagáis las 7 libras que cuesta… aunque por ser vosotras os puedo hacer una rebajita…

- Ah… no es necesario, gracias- dijo apresuradamente Hermione, pues había mirado hacia atrás y observo que los chicos habían acabado.

El pizzero levantó una ceja, pero levanto la otra a la par cuando vio asomarse por la puerta a un chico pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Este es el que trae la pizza¡Bien¡Trae para aquí¡Vamos, Harryyyyy! Pon la peli¡¡que ya llegó la comida! Venga, chicas¡no tenemos todo el día!

Hermione y Ginny se miraron resignadas y pagaron al chico-bombón que las miraba con cara de pena.

Se sentaron Ron, Ginny y Hermione en el sofá, mientras que Harry se acomodó en un "puf", cada uno con una porción de pizza.

- "Érase una vez que se era, una hermosa princesa. Pero ella sufrió un terrible hechizo…"

- Pufff, pero Harry¿esto que es¿Un cuentecito de princesas? Pues vaya…

- Shhh… ¡calla, Ron! Ya verás como te gusta…

- "… en un castillo custodiado por un dragón que escupía fuego. Fueron muchos los caballeros que intentaron librarla de su prisión, pero ninguno lo consiguió. Y en la fortaleza del dragón, en lo más alto de la más alta torre, ella aguardaba a su caballero y su primer beso de amor… Jejejejejeje¡y voy yo y me lo trago¡Vaya montón de…! Se oye ruido de la cisterna y empieza una música animada.

A estas alturas, Ron ya se había atragantado con la pizza de la risa. Y su risa aumentó al ver al protagonista verde duchándose (N/A: ¬¬ pobrecito…).

Los cuatro pasaron una bonita velada riéndose con la película, aunque Harry y Hermione ya la habían visto varias veces. Aún cuando acabó, se seguían riendo de todas las alusiones a películas famosas y los chistes que contaban.

Cuando aún seguían comentando la película, oyeron el ruido de un coche y a los pocos segundos los Dursley irrumpieron en la casa.

- Ho-hola, buenas noches- saludó Vernon Dursley no sin cierta dificultad.

- Buenas… ¿Qué tal el dia?- preguntó Harry más por respeto a su familia que por interés.

- Bien, no estuvo mal… Bueno, oid… me ha llegado una carta por medio de un pajarraco de esos de los vuestros- explicó el señor con irritación-. Era de la tal Orden del Fénix esa, que me han dicho que mañana nos van a conseguir unas entradas para todos para ir al parque temático Port Aventura. Me han dicho que mañana a las 6:30 a.m. estemos preparados para marchar, parece ser que vamos a llegar allí en "trasladador"o algo así. Según como viene explicado, me parece que no me va a gustar mucho el transporte, pero ya que tienen el detalle de invitarnos…

- Vaya¡que bien! Bueno, pues entonces nos iremos a acostar¡que mañana hay que madrugar!- exclamó Harry.

- Vale, pues… buenas noches, entonces.

- Buenas noches- dijeron todos al unísono, y se dirigieron escaleras arriba.

Subieron los 4 con una gran sonrisa: aquel habia sido un muy buen dia, y encima mañana iban a ir a ese superparque de atracciones.

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación se metieron por turnos al baño para ponerse el traje de noche (¬¬), lavar los dientes y hacer cada uno sus respectivas necesidades.

La organización de los sacos de dormir no les llevó mucho tiempo, ya que Harry y Ron se pusieron uno al lado del otro, quedando Ginny y Hermione enfrente de los chicos.

Ron cantaba distraídamente, mientras se colocaba, la canción tan ultra-conservadora que había escuchado en la tarde, por lo que sus compañeros de cuarto lo observaban con cara asustada.

.- Amo a Laaaaaaaaaauraaaaaaaaa!- cantaba Ron en su mundo.

.- Perdona, Ron, pero…- lo cortó Hermione- ¡A quien dices que amas?

.- Chisssst- la ntentaba acallar por lo bajo Harry-. ¡Que es una canción!

Aunque la aclaración llegó tarde y los 2 cazurros ya empezaran a discutir.

.- ¡Y a ti que te importa a quien amo y quien dejo de amar!

.- Pfff, Ron, por favor no te engañes. Sabes de sobra que las hormonas propias de tu edad no te provocan mas que calentones, no es amor.

.- ¿Y tu que sabes¿acaso tu sabes lo que es amar? Vamos¡no me jodas!

.- Pues claro, como todo el mundo excepto tu. Por muchas cancioncitas que compongas no eres mas que un insensible.

.- ¿Ah, si? Pues tu eres una tonta-come-libros sin vida social!

Hermione estaba llenando sus pulmones para arremeter contra el, pero Harry y Ginny la cortaron haciendoles la burla con voces ñoñas de niños chiquitos.

.- Ay, eres un idiota!- gritaba Ginny medio riendose.

.- Mentira, tu lo eres!

.- No, tu mas!

.- Y tu 20 veces mas!

.- Y tu 500 millones mas!

.- Y tú infinito mas!

Ginny y Harry estallaron en carcajadas al ver las caras de mal humor de sus amigos. Luego, sin decir nada mas, Ron y Hermione se metieron en sus respectivos sacos, a la vez que Vernon Dursley aporreaba la puerta advirtiendolos de que no quería un solo ruído en toda la noche.

* * *

Bueno, por fin otro capitulo, y eso ke hace la leche que no ponia na nuevo! xDD weno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia!

Otra cosa. Estaba pensando en cambiar el titulo del fic a "Conviviendo con los Dursley" ke parece mas apropiado, no os parece? a ver ke me decís! eso es tutto! u beos a everybody!


	6. Port Aventura

**6. Port Aventura**

Hermione despertó con los rayos del sol importunándole el sueño, lo cual le fue bastante provechoso para su imagen personal, puesto que parecía que la noche, aunque inconscientemente, había sido movidita. De hecho, parecía que la noche anterior hubiese habido una fiesta subidita de tono. Ron estaba totalmente destapado de su saco y se encontraba estirado por completo, dándole con una de las manos a Harry en la cara, y con su pie en la barriga de Hermione. Ginny estaba en una posición muy parecida a la de su hermano, pero bocabajo, y con la cabeza apoyada en una de las piernas de Hermione, y las dos manos en el pecho de Harry. Hermione, con sumo cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se levantó retirando las extremidades que no le pertenecían y se dirigió al baño. Pero nada mas entrar en el cuarto de aseo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Segundos después se oyó un grito masculino de reprobación y una carcajada femenina de diversión. Hermione salió del baño para encontrarse de golpe a una risueña Tonks, un desconcertado Remus y unos adormilados Ron, Harry y Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A que vienen esos gritos? ¡Estábamos durmiendo!- protestó Ron.

- ¿Qué? ¿Algún ataque? ¿Mortífagos cerca?- gritó Harry compulsivamente.

Remus alzó las cejas mientras Tonks seguía riendo, un poco disimuladamente, pero riendo en esencia.

- Este… lo siento, no fue mi intención asustaros, pero es que...

- Es que el abuelito se está empezando a alterar con tanta muestra esporádica de cariño en público- interrumpió Tonks en el intervalo entre dos carcajadas-. Creo que se nos está volviendo un poquito carca, ¿verdad?

- Sí –dijo Remus abriendo mucho los ojos, con una ligerísima maldad-, es lo que tiene ser viejo, ¿sabías?

- Oh, Lupin, no empieces otra vez, que hoy hace un bonito dia para ir al parque temático y no sería grato estropearlo, ¿a que no, chicos?

- Bien dicho- dijo Ginny-. Vamos, Hermione, aseémonos, lavémonos, quitémonos la roña, la bosta y todo lo marrón que no sea moreno, vistámonos y bajemos a desayunar prontito, que tengo un hambre de hipogrifo. Harry, mono, ¿a que no me preparas un zumito?

- ¿Eh? Ah… ¡claro! ¡Voy como las balas!

Harry salió apresurado de la habitación dejando a todos un poco aturdidos.

- No os preocupéis- comentó Remus-: Volverá en un par de segundos… me recuerda a un viejo amigo…

Acto seguido, Harry entró de nuevo en la habitación.

- Esto… ¿de que quieres el zumo?

- Humm, no se… ¿de qué hay?- se interesó Ginny.

- Pues… tengo naranjas, manzanas, plátanos, kiwis, peras, fresas, uvas (N/A: en verano? ¬¬), peladillos, cerezas y chirimoyas- Harry cogió aire después de recitar la variedad de frutas de carrerilla.

- Pufff… pues… ¿un variado de manzana y naranja puede ser?

- ¡Marchando!- dijo con entusiasmo guiñándole el ojo.

Harry iba a salir cuando la voz de Ron lo paró.

- Harry, cari, ¿me haces a mi otro?- dijo con voz insinuante.

- Y una mierda. Te bajas y te lo haces tu solito, que para eso tu madre te parió con manos, ¿si?

Hubo una carcajada general, y las chicas se metieron en el baño para arreglarse medianamente.

- ¡Chicas!- gritó Tonks- Acordaos de poneros ropita ligera y cómoda, que vamos a tener que andar bastante, ¿vale? Y lo mismo vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí- dijo Ron-, tranqui, tronca.

Tonks le guiñó el ojo a modo de aprobación y salió de la habitación seguido de Remus.

Abajo, Harry se peleaba con el exprimidor y las naranjas, pues parecía que no le daba sacado más que unas gotas a cada media naranja. Aún así, no perdía el ánimo y cantaba mientras batallaba.

- A ver, naranjita, no te me resistas… ¡Resistiré! Bandera blanca al exprimidoooor, ¡resistiré! Cualquier ataque a mi jugooooo, la hipocresía, la mentira, la idiotez, la sinrazón, resistiré, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡reeesistiiiireeeeeeé!!!!!!!!- Harry cogió aire, calló unos segundos y añadió- Jo, que difícil es la vida de las naranjas…

Remus y Tonks observaron la escenita semiatónitos.

- Mi querida Nymphadora- comentó Remus-, eso extrañísimo hasta para ti.

- Sí, y hasta para ti.

Se miraron por unos segundos y soltaron una estruendosa carcajada. Harry, ofendido pensado que se reían de él, los miró con una mueca de enfado. Tonks y Remus volvieron a reír y decidieron ayudar al pobre chico.

Unos 10 minutos más tarde, bajaron las chicas vestidas y preparadas para desayunar. Ginny fue corriendo hacia su vaso de zumo en cuanto lo vio y probó un sorbito.

- Wow, Harry, ¡esto está buenísimo!- alabó Ginny entusiasmada- Como lo hagas todo así… ¡vaya joya!

Hermione y Remus fruncieron el ceño, Tonks y Ginny rieron y Harry se puso un poco colorado con una sonrisita en la cara.

En media hora, tanto los chicos como los Dursley estaban abajo listos para salir. Tonks abrió la puerta de la entrada y se aseguro de que no había nadie mirando, mientras que Remus apagaba las luces. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Tonks, todos se pusieron en corro alrededor de un ambientador de pino sin esencia a pino de lo viejo que era, y desaparecieron en 5 segundos.

A donde llegaron ya era de día completamente y se oía un murmullo de gente un poco más arriba. Estaban detrás de unos árboles, y cuando estuvieron colocados y peinados correctamente (excepto Harry) salieron y se encaminaron cuesta arriba hacia la gente. Remus sacó 9 tickets del bolsillo y se pusieron en una cola pequeña. Cuando pasaron, Tonks y Remus se pusieron a dar instrucciones.

- A ver, ¿ustedes quieren venir con nosotros y van a su bola? Nosotros 6 vamos a estar juntos, así que como quieran.

- No, no- contestó Vernon-, nosotros vamos solitos, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto, los 3 se encaminaron por la derecha, entre unas casas mediterráneas.

- Perfecto, entonces, ¡vamos!

Cogieron un mapa en una casa que ponía "información" y decidieron que antes de comer verían "El Oeste" y "México".

En cuanto entraron en el Oeste, ya se oía música de caballos y disparos. La primera atracción que vieron fue "Los Rápidos", y se pusieron a la cola. Después de 5 minutos ya se veían las embarcaciones en las que iban a ir y Ron se puso lívido.

- Esteee… ¿eso va a aguantar con nosotros? ¿No se vuelca?

- Tranquilo, Ron- dijo Remus-. Este parque es muy seguro, no nos va a pasar nada, antes que nosotros ya pasaron millones de personas por aquí.

Ron respiró tranquilo y subieron a un puente que los llevaría a las lanchitas redondas con un volante fijo en el medio para agarrarse. Un par de minutos mas tarde estaban sentándose en la embarcación y Ron, Remus y Hermione se estaban poniendo cada vez más nerviosos

- ¡Ay, madre! ¡Aay, madreee!- gritó Hermione cuando empezaron a coger velocidad-. ¿Lupin no dijo que esto era seguro?

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Remus con la voz extrañamente aguda- ¿Yo dije eso?

- Jajaja, sí, Remsie- rió Tonks-, lo dijiste.

Harry y Ginny rieron viendo el panorama de Hermione, Ron y Remus mirando las corrientes que venían, pues les coincidía estar de espaldas al recorrido y subía toda el agua por encima de esos tres.

- Ginny, ¿tu tienes miedo?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa-.

- Pues… va a ser que no, ¡si esto no es para tanto!

Rieron al ver las miradas furiosas de Ron y Hermione. Remus, por el contrario, se mantenía rígido y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con una mano agarrada al volante central y la otra fuertemente aferrada al brazo de Tonks.

El momento más crítico fue cuando se aproximaron a una cascada en la que caía el agua fuertemente cerca de por donde ellos pasaban, y que daba la sensación de que se iban a meter de un momento a otro debajo del agua, pero eso no ocurrió.

Ya cuando vieron que estaban llegando a la rampa en la que desembarcaban, lo más miedosos se relajaron y Ginny, Harry y Tonks gritaron de júbilo por lo bien que se lo pasaron.

- Nunca más- dijo Ron-, ¡nunca más te vuelvo a hacer caso, Lupin!

- Haces bien, mi querido Ronnie- dijo con retintín-.

- ¡Llámame Ron, no Ronnie!

- ¡Llámame Remus, no Lupin!

Ambos se echaron a reír al ver lo absurdo de la situación.

- Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó Ginny entusiasmada.

- ¡Ey, mirad!- gritó Harry- ¡Nos hicieron una foto! ¡Vamos a verla!

Todos corrieron a ver la foto, en la que casi todos rieron, pues la situación era bastante cómica: Remus sentado recto con lo ojos cerrados y agarrado a Tonks, que lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y ternura, Ron y Hermione muy juntos y aterrados mirando hacia atrás viendo el túnel que estaban a punto de atravesar, y Harry pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro a Ginny, que también se agarraba a el, sonriendo y saludando a la cámara que sabían que les iba a sacar una foto.

Ginny y Harry se sonrieron y dijeron a la vez que Tonks:

- ¡Queremos esa foto!

Al final acabaron cogiendo una para cada uno, y eso que estaban a 5,90€ (N/A: no es por ser tacaña… pero 5,90 x 6 35,40€ o sea se, mucha pasta de dios!! Pa los que no tienen euros en su país, mas o menos es parecido al dólar, asinque echar cuentas!!)

Pasaron toda la mañana en el Oeste, subiendo aquí y allá y viendo espectáculos. Después de los rápidos fueron a la montaña rusa de madera que había dos colores, rojo y azul, y hacían carreras. Hermione y Lupin no quisieron subir, por lo que Tonks y Ron fueron al rojo, y Ginny y Harry al azul. Ni que decir que se lo pasaron genial a la gran velocidad que iban los vagones, y se saludaron a gritos cuando los dos trenes se cruzaron por vías paralelas. Más tarde fueron a los coches de choque, que más bien eran búfalos, pero Ron no lo podía controlar y chocaba con todo el mundo. También fueron a los troncos de agua, en los que bajaban por empinadas cuestas a gran velocidad. Ni Ron, Hermione ni Remus subieron, claramente. En la foto salieron muy graciosos, ya que salían con cara de velocidad y las bocas abiertas a más no poder. Después de subir a unas cuantas atracciones más y ver un espectáculo muy gracioso, decidieron seguir y pasar a la siguiente zona.

Nada más llegar pasaron por una gran puerta que ponía "Bienvenidos a México" y la música del oeste se dejó de escuchar para empezar a oír rancheras.

La primera atracción que vieron fue una especie de dragón azteca que movía sus brazos, donde estaba la gente. Pero la atracción que más impactó fue "El Templo del Fuego", al que se pusieron a la cola sin pensarlo. No era una gran cola, pero había bastante gente.

- ¿Y esto de qué va?- preguntó Ginny.

- Pues…- empezó Tonks, consultando la guía- según esto, nos vamos a meter en una historia de exploradores que buscan un tesoro maldito.

- O sea se- comentó Ron-, ¡una aventura digna de Harry Potter!

- Ron, no lo digas tan alto- advirtió Remus-. No nos interesa que a alguien le interese saber que Harry está aquí.

Después de 15 minutos de espera, el grupo entró por los pelos, pues entraron de últimos, y nada más entrar se cerró la puerta por la que entraron. Aún se estaban colocando cuando una chica les empezó a hablar de que estaba a punto de encontrar la clave para encontrar el tesoro milenario. De repente, un chico apareció bajando por una cuerda desde un agujero que había en el techo, asustándolos a todos. El chico dijo que el sabia como abrir la puerta, y ante las advertencias de la chica, se puso a girar unas ruedas con dibujos hasta que estuvieron con el dibujo formado. Tras esto, se apagaron todas las luces y quedó todo oscuro. La gente de alrededor gritaba, pero Harry y Ginny solo se acercaron un poco por inercia, y Hermione agarró la mano de Ron, mientras que éste, lejos de rechazarla, la agarró con fuerza ligeramente ruborizado. Después se notaba un viento frío por el suelo que les daba por las piernas, y los puntitos rojos que asemejaban ojos se hacían más insistentes. De repente, se proyectaron unos fantasmas en las paredes, a lo que Ron soltó un despectivo "¡Bah!", y con un trueno final, una calavera se proyectó en el techo. Con esto final, a Harry le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda. Ginny lo notó, y se acercó más a Harry y poniéndose de puntillas, se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró:

- Tranquilo, esto es ficción, y Quién-Tú-Sabes es mucho más feo que eso.

Harry sonrió con agradecimiento y le dio un beso en la frente.

De repente, una puerta se abrió y la chica ordenó que pasaran por ella. Allí, había dos pasillos con barandillas, uno mas arriba que el otro, y la gente se iba colocando. Los chicos, no se sabe como, acabaron colándose y colocándose más o menos en el medio. Se veía un escenario bastante grande, con mucha agua y una estatua grande en el medio al fondo. La chica protagonista apareció en una esquina diciendo que esto era el descubrimiento más importante de la historia. El chico fue saltando de una piedra a otra y de repente se empezaron a abrir puertas llena de oro, y emocionado, gritaba que era rico, mientras cogía puñados de oro ante las advertencias de la chica. Así, de un momento a otro el suelo empezó a temblar y el agua empezó a bullirse. El agua cada vez se movía más y saltaban puñados de un lado al otro. De repente, unos esqueletos saltaron atados a un palo, quedándose muy cerca del asustado público. Empezó a haber llamas y el chico intentaba escapar por las escaleras que había hacia la estatua grande, pero esas escaleras se rompían y el chico caía. Mientras, en el escenario, estaba todo lleno de fuego y agua alborotada, y el público estaba realmente emocionado. Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione estaban apoyados en la barandilla lo más cerca posible para no perder detalle, pero cuando el chico llego a la estatua y se metió en su boca al no encontrar otra solución, una enorme llama (y cuando digo enorme, es que es enorme) salio de esa boca llegándose a acercar muchísimo al público, por lo que los cuatro que estaban en la barandilla se pusieron para atrás todo lo que pudieron, dándose contra la pared, y tanto Ron como Harry cogieron la mano de Hermione y Ginny, ligeramente asustados. Después de eso, la chica dijo que fueran saliendo por el sitio contrario al que entraron.

- ¡Wow!- dijo Ron- ¡Vaya pasada!

- Buf…- suspiró Harry- ¡la verdad es que es un espectáculo!

- ¡No ya!- afirmó Tonks- Las llamas estaban tan cerca que parecía que nos íbamos a quemar.

- Bueno, chicos- interrumpió Remus-, una atracción más y nos vamos a comer, ¿vale?

Los 5 jóvenes asintieron y se pusieron a discutir en que atracción subían. Todos se fijaron en una columna altísima en la que la gente iba sentada, la subían hasta arriba de todo y la soltaban. Por supuesto, Hermione se mostró reacia a subir, al igual que Ron y Remus. Al ser inútil que Hermione y Ron bajaran de la burra y se pusieran a la cola, decidieron ir a esperar que les tocara su turno. Sin embargo, Tonks se quedo un par de minutos más y prácticamente arrastró a Remus a la atracción.

- Hombre, Remus- comentó Harry-, ¿al final subes?

- Parece que sí- contestó Remus-, pero estáis de testigos de que si me muero o me da un ataque, Tonks paga todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo.

Los chicos rieron, mientras Tonks le daba un golpecito amistoso en el brazo. A los 10 minutos estaban subiendo, de cuatro en cuatro, y se colocaron Harry, Ginny, Remus y Tonks, por ese orden. Cuanto más arriba subían, mas nerviosos estaban, y las piernas de los cuatro temblaban cada vez más. (N/A: un dato importante es que esta atracción de caída libre es de las más altas de Europa… xD)

- Dios, Nymphadora, te voy a matar… no te vuelvo a hacer caso en mi puñetera vida.

- Joder, Remus- exclamó Tonks-, yo tampoco sabía que esto era así…

Harry estaba bastante tranquilo, pues de algo le sirvieron largos entrenamientos de quidditch, pero Ginny todavía no tenía suficiente confianza en los cachivaches muggles como para sentirse tan segura, por lo que resoplaba y tragaba saliva con demasiada frecuencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Harry.

- Francamente, no muy bien- contestó Ginny lívida-. Estos chismes muggles no son de mi confianza, y además esto está demasiado arriba, ¿no crees?

Harry sonrió de medio lado ante la inseguridad de la chica, y entre los mecanismos de seguridad de la atracción logró sacar su mano para agarrar con firmeza la de Ginny. Ésta, ligeramente sorprendida, apretó la mano de Harry, y sonrió al ver que el chico arrastraba su mano hacia el y le daba un beso. En una fracción de segundo, Ginny recordó todo lo que Harry le hizo sentir desde que lo conoció y sonrió aún más. Pero 3 segundos mas tarde, el artefacto en el que estaban subidos empezó a descender a gran velocidad, y tanto los cuatro como los demás integrantes de la atracción gritaron como si los estuvieran torturando (N/A: la verdad… mirad que yo soy de subir en cualquier cosa, pero es que en esta atracción poco más y me da un ataque, en serio xD).

Ya abajo, todos cogían aire con las piernas temblando y la adrenalina rebosante.

- Bueno- dijo Remus-, me parece que no voy a poder comer, tengo el estómago revuelto.

- Yo diría- atacó Tonks- que más bien lo que te pasa es que se te han subido hasta aquí- señalándose la garganta-.

Remus frunció el entrecejo mientras los demás reían. Decidieron ir a comer una hamburguesa con patatas a cualquier sitio del parque. Mientras conversaban y comentaban todo lo que habían hecho en la mañana, comían y cruzaban miradas. Miradas de todo tipo: de curiosidad, timidez, diversión, complicidad… Y Harry y Ginny eran los que más uso les estaban dando. Harry, consciente de ello, sonreía para sí y decidió hablar de una vez por todas con Ginny, justo después de acabar la hamburguesa y antes de empezar la tarta de chocolate.

- Ginny- empezó Harry-, yo quería hablar contigo de todo lo que estamos pasando en estos momentos, que me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, pero…

- Ya- interrumpió Ginny-, ya sé. Pero que no quieres más que eso, que solo es un pasatiempo y que…

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó Harry- No, ¡¡nada de eso!! Lo que yo te quiero decir es totalmente lo contrario. Que me lo estoy pasando muy bien contigo, pero que me parece que estamos perdiendo bastante tiempo con este juego, que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para estar con estos vaivenes… y lo que te quiero decir sin rodeos es que después de tanto tiempo me he dado cuenta de que la hermana de mi mejor amigo es lo mejor que se puede desear para uno mismo, el mayor tesoro, y eso, que me gustas y… te quiero.

Harry cogió aire después del discurso más difícil de su vida (hasta el momento) y levantó la cabeza expectante, mirando a la destinataria de tanta palabra, que se encontraba atónita pero con la mayor sonrisa en la cara que se pueda imaginar.

Ginny, sin soltar esa sonrisa, se acercó a Harry casi por inercia, ya que no era totalmente consciente de sus movimientos, y agarrada al cuello y hombros del chico, lo besó. Harry, sonriendo a su vez, correspondió a un beso que duró 5 segundos para ellos, un par de minutos para los curiosos, y una eternidad para Ron, que los observaba en la lejanía.

- Mirad, esos dos bastardos, exhibiéndose en medio del parque, ¡que hay niños por aquí y los pueden ver tranquilamente!- se desesperaba Ron- No tienen vergüenza, desde luego… y después pedirán intimidad, ¡como si los estuviera viendo! Pues no, se van a ir a besuquear a la calle, ya que son tan cosmopolitas…

- Ron- interrumpió Tonks medio riendo-, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Un beso como ese? Yo no tengo ningún problema en proporcionártelo, ¿eh?

Ron abrió mucho los ojos, y negó con ímpetu con cara asustada.

- Oh, Ron- dijo Remus riendo-, que estrecho eres…- y a Tonks- Yo sí que no tengo ningún problema en recibir una réplica de lo que Harry y Ginny comparten, ¿eh?

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Tonks haciéndose la sorprendida- Pues entoncessss…

Tonks se abalanzó sobre Remus y lo inclinó hacia atrás. No estaban haciendo nada, pero desde la perspectiva de Ron y Hermione era un morreo de película. Éstos últimos, estaban de lo más ruborizados por ese repentino brote de amor pasional.

En ese momento, llegaron Harry y Ginny, que rieron ante el numerito de Remus y Tonks, ya que ellos veían el truco que estaban haciendo. Y aun rieron más ante el sonrojo de los otros dos. Remus y Tonks se separaron cogiendo aire exageradamente, creyendo que Ron y Hermione no se habían creído el teatrillo, y se carcajearon escandalosamente, al igual que Harry y Ginny cuando vieron que realmente se lo creyeran.

Acabaron el postre entre sonrisas, perplejidades y caricias y pellizcos bajo la mesa y demás, y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo.

Primero, se dirigieron a la Polinesia, que era un lugar demasiado exótico. No se subieron en muchas cosas, ya que la zona no tenía tantas atracciones como las demás, y era más de espectáculos. Por las callecitas, Harry y Ginny andaban delante de todo agarrados de la mano, y en ocasiones, medio abrazados, lo que Ron calificaba de avergonzante. De repente, llegaron a una zona enorme llena de agua con unas cataratas muy grandes por las que bajaban unas embarcaciones. Después de mucho insistir, consiguieron que todos subieran, con o sin reparos. Estuvieron 10 minutos a la cola, esperando su turno, y luego les toco subirse a la embarcación, en la que subieron Harry, Ginny, Remus y Tonks en una fila, y Ron y Hermione en la de delante compartiendo asiento con otra pareja. Emprendieron el viaje por unas curvas y unas cuevas tan bajitas que estaba el techo lleno de chicles, y más tarde comenzaron a ascender por una cinta, para luego dar una curva y empezar a ver la bajada. Harry, al segundo de ver la bajada gritó: "¡¡Señores, sonrían, que viene la foto!!". Hubo una carcajada general que se transformó rápidamente en un grito, pues estaban bajando una cuesta pequeñita en la que les hicieron una foto y en la que casi todos salieron con la boca abierta, excepto la hilera de Harry, Ginny, Tonks y Remus, que salieron sonriendo a la cámara. La embarcación siguió navegando entre curvas.

- Yo me bajo- dijo Ron, pálido-, se nadar, así que me da igual.

- No digas tonterías, Ronnie, que ya solo nos queda una cascadita más.

Volvieron a subir por otra cinta mucho mas larga, y tras una curva, vieron la gran pendiente que se cernía bajo ellos. El grito fue general y prolongado. Caos, caos, caos. La gente se abrazaba al compañero de al lado aunque no lo conociera. Al llegar abajo, frenaron de repente por la acción del agua, y se empaparon de arriba abajo.

- Yo no llego a viejo…-decía Remus- Me queréis matar, mala gente… ¡quiero disfrutar de una jubilación digna!

- Vamos, Remus- rió Tonks-, ¡que no ha sido para tanto! ¿Quieres otro besito reforzante de la salud?

Remus frunció el entrecejo y se limitó a gruñir. Los demás siguieron el camino y decidieron cambiar de zona, ya que esa no les estaba gustando mucho. Lo siguiente era "China", una zona muy amplia con adoquinado chino, una fuente china en el medio de la plaza china y muchas atracciones "Made in China". La que más les llamó la atención fue, sin duda, una gran montaña rusa con nombre acongojante: "Dragon Khan". Según leyó Tonks en el folleto, es la más larga de Europa, con 45 metros de altitud máxima, 8 "loopings" y una velocidad máxima de 120 Km./h.

- Vale- dijo Ron-, con esta información… ¿Quién es el cafre que quiere subir?

Frunció el entrecejo al ver a su hermana y su cuñado dirigirse hacia la gran cola de la atracción. Después de 15 minutos de espera, pudieron subir, y de casualidad, les tocó la primera fila. Empezó con una pequeña bajadita para empezar a subir los 45 metros que decían. Iban bastante tranquilos, pero la cuestión es que aquello parecía no dejar de subir, por lo que se iban poniendo más nerviosos. Veían la bajada que les esperaba, y no era muy tranquilizador.

- Harry- dijo Ginny tragando saliva-, si me muero, dile a los gemelos que son mis hermanos favoritos, a Bill que a ver si encuentra una novia mejor, a Charlie que tenga cuidadito con la novia de Bill, a Percy pregúntale que estupefaciente le echaron en la bebida, y a Ron que como no espabile, Malfoy le va a quitar a la chica en sus narices.

- Tranquila- rió Harry-, yo se lo diré.

A todo esto, el vagón sigue subiendo, pero ya estaban llegando a la cima. Se estabilizó y vieron la tremenda bajada que les esperaba (N/A: mas alta que la subida, porque se mete un poquito debajo de la tierra :S se lo recomiendo a todo el que vaya!!!).

- Ay- dijo Ginny-, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAA, ME MUEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Y empezó la aventura de 2 minutos, con subidas, bajadas, y demás volteretas, en la que gritaron, pero también disfrutaron y rieron. Cuando bajaron se movían con dificultad y mareados, pero contentos. La foto que les hicieron les hizo reír, ya que llevaban una cara de velocidad muy graciosa.

Las siguientes dos horas las pasaron subiendo a otras atracciones, y Ron acabó discutiendo con la fuente central, que se suponía mágica, y hablaba y echaba agua a chorros a la gente que pasaba, y le dio a Ron cuando pasaban por allí.

- Vamos, Ron, deja a la pobre fuente en paz…- decía Tonks- Ya bastante tiene la pobre con tener que escupir agua toooooodo el día, ¿no crees?

- Oh, no- protestó Ron-, ni hablar. Estoy harto de que todos me tomen por el pito del sereno, esta vez me las va a pagar…

- ¡Pero Ron!- contestó Tonks- ¡Solo es una maldita fuente! Y además, fue una broma, ¡sé maduro y afróntala!

Ron frunció el ceño, refunfuñó algo parecido a "Tú no eres madura, yo sí" y comenzó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y con un enfado infantil, el cual se esfumó a los 3 minutos al ver a Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el (-) con un par de grandes granizados de café.

- Si me prometes que vas a quitar esa cara de lunes- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a Ron-, te regalo este refrescante granizado de café, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡¡¡Prometido!!!

Tonks, Remus, Harry y Ginny sonrieron con ganas al ver la escena, pero Ron y Hermione no lo notaron.

- Bueno, chicos- dijo Remus-, vamos a tener que ir yendo hacia la salida, ¿no creéis?

Todos hicieron un gesto negativo y pusieron cara de remolones. Aun así, no había alternativa, y los Dursley estaban llegando a junto de ellos con caras de felicidad.

- En fin, ya estamos todos, volvamos a nuestro arbusto de salida- comentó Tonks con una sonrisa.

En cinco minutos estaban en el salón de Privet Drive. Petunia y Vernon Dursley, sin decir nada, salieron del salón y se dirigían a la cocina cuando una voz los interrumpió.

- ¡¡Hey, jefes!!- decía Tonks- No hay de qué, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el señor Dursley.

- Que pa' gracias las que tu tienes, salao. Hay que tocarse los…

- Oiga, señorita- saltó Vernon-, no le permito que utilice ese lenguaje en mi casa, ¿me oye?

Tonks hizo una reverencia con florituras de manos y se burló:

- Por supuestiiiiiiísimo, Dios me aparte de la tentación de herir su mente muggle con mi grotesco lenguaje, amo.

- ¡No se burle de mi marido!- gritó ahora Petunia histérica- ¿Pero que se puede esperar de una joven descarriada que se tiñe el pelo de colores horrorosos?

- Oohh… ¿no le gusta?- preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa falsa en la cara- Tranquila… yo me lo cambio…

Dicho esto, cerró los ojos muy fuerte y su pelo rosa cambió a verde fosforito. Petunia y Dudley gritaron con horror y salieron despavoridos de la sala. Vernon se quedó quieto mirando horrorizado el pelo de Tonks, pero en unos segundo puso una cara de furia indescriptible, y poco después se estaba lanzando encima de Tonks gritando incoherencias. Ella cayó al suelo por el empujón que Vernon le metió y éste se dispuso a golpearla, pero dos manos que no sabía de donde salían lo sacaron de encima de Tonks, y un segundo después distinguió el rostro furioso de Remus, que estampó el puño derecho en la mandíbula del señor Dursley.

- ¡No se atreva a volver a tocarla!- escupió Remus- ¡¡Estúpido muggle!!

Vernon resopló respirando dificultosamente y examinándose la mandíbula y el labio inferior, que comenzaba a sangrar. Con una mirada encolerizada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó, no sin antes invitarlos a gritos a que se fueran de su casa lo antes posible.

Los chicos observaban a Remus con una mezcla de respeto y admiración. Ron se adelantó con una sonrisa y simplemente le dio una palmada en la espalda. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y ayudaron a Tonks a levantarse, que se encontraba estupefacta y con el pelo rojo piruleta. Hermione y Ginny rieron por lo bajo, y le dieron empujoncitos para que fuese a junto de Remus.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

- Eh… sí, sí- titubeó- ¿Y tú?

- Sí, creo que sí, aunque mi mano no se si estará de acuerdo…- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Tonks sonrió a Remus y le cogió la mano derecha, que tenía los nudillos irritados. La observó durante unos segundos y levantó la vista a los ojos de Remus.

- Gracias.

- Las que tu tienes- contestó sonriendo-, pelirroja.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando todo estaba colocado en su sitio y el hielo se rompió, Remus y Tonks decidieron marcharse camino de Grimmauld Place. Se despidieron con sonrisas, apretones de manos entre ellos, besos en las mejillas entre ellas, y más besos entre ambos.

- Wow, vaya ostión que no le metió, ¿eh?- dijo Ron con un deje de emoción.

- Ya te digo…- contestó Ginny- No me esperaba que Remus fuera tan… tan… tan…

- Tan… ¿qué?- preguntaron Ron y Harry.

- Tan mono…- contestaron Hermione y Ginny.

Ron y Harry se miraron encogiendo los hombros y fueron a la cocina, no sin antes comprobar que los Dursley estuvieran allí, y cogieron algo de comida para los cuatro para llevarla a la habitación de Harry, mientras Ginny y Hermione seguían comentando el incidente anterior.

8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º88º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8º8

**Por finnnnn, acabé el 6º capítulo de mi único fic largo!! Tiene mérito, ¿eh? Imaginaos recordar el parque temático y pensar en lo que se sentía al subir en las atracciones!! Bueno, como veis, voy empezando a meter cosillas de Remus y Tonks, porque son la pareja que más me gusta últimamente (no se notó, verdad?). ¿Por qué a Vernon le dio ese ataque? Principalmente porque su mente vulgar pensó que Tonks era débil y que Remus era demasiado esmirriado (que no lo es) así que creyó que podría quedar muy bien si le daba su supuesto merecido a unos magos que se reían de ellos (no sin razón). Pobre iluso. Y bueno, ¿Qué os pareció lo de Harry y Ginny? Era necesario! Sinó no va a haber manera de que los otros dos tomen ejemplo! Jejeje!! En fin, Port Aventura!!! Fui tres veces (2 con mi familia, y una con el instituto de viaje fin de curso), y la verdad es que es la ostia!! Está muy muy muy currado, y los espectáculos son buenísimos! En España, es visita obligada, así que ya sabéis los que no fuisteis… MERECE LA PENA!!! Y los de América… hombre, España es muy grande, pero si venís de vacaciones o lo que sea y vais a Barcelona, acordaos!! xDDD ale, publicidad gratis, que no se quejen!!!! Yo no me acuerdo exactamente como era el parque temático, pero creo que se ajusta bastante a la realidad.**

**En fins, el siguiente capítulo, supongo, durará toda la noche xD porque, bueno, hablan mucho y el Dursley no se atreve a decirles nada, por si viene SuperRemus y le pega otra vez (a que es mono? Jejejeje, que monótona y que cansina que soy…). Así que, más o menos, ya sé por donde tirará el capítulo 7, solo me falta editar las paridas y las cosillas graciosas que dirán, pero eso no me lleva mucho tiempo, las digo constantemente. Así que, mis queridos lectores, paciencia, paciencia, que la Tierra no se creó en un día… Según unos, en 6… según otros, en millones de años… quien sabe? Lo único que creo es que como sigamos asín vamos a acabar nadando en las calentitas aguas de la Antártida… y la verdad, no es plan… mas que nada porque el traje de neopreno (que da un calorcito en el agua aissshh) me queda pequeño desde que pegué el estirón (y eso fue hace 5 o 6 añitos), así que… gentes del mundo, MODERARSEEEE con la energía, coñiiiioooo… xD**

**Ale, visto que un año cursando Ciencias Medioambientales en el instituto me ha servido de algo, me despido tal que así, con la gracia y el salero que me caracteriza cuando no tengo sueño, ole yo y mi versátil lenguaje (que no se que significa exactamente, pero bueno). Saludos cordiales, y si os parecen demasiado cutres, pues… ADIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS MUNDOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**PD: Pregunta general y EXIJO que sea contestada: ¿Qué os gusta más: "House" o "Anatomía de Grey"? O como preguntan en el canal de televisión "Cuatro": ¿A quien queréis más, a Papá o a Mamá? (con las fotos del Dr. House y la Dra. Grey xD) A mi me mola más House, porque soy muy rarita, y me parece muy MUY sexy (igual que Buenafuente, verdad Toñy? xD), y no sé, tiene algo que… aishhh, me lo como!! Jejeje! Y vosotros… de quien sois?? **

**PD2: Otra pregunta general… ¿Qué os gusta más: "Rebelde" o "Rebelde Way"? xDDDDDD Obviamente, en México (lindo y queriiiiiidoooooo, quiero ir a Méxicoooooo!!!) dirán que "Rebelde" es mejor, y en Argentina (también quiero ir, pero no conozco ninguna canción…) contestarán que "Rebelde Way" mola más. Así que, aparte de esos dos países… que se lleva en el resto de la humanidad??? Personalmente, prefiero "Rebelde Way", porque fue el primero que llegó a España, el acento argentino es lo mejor que existe, Galicia tiene un vínculo con Argentina que no tiene con México, desgraciadamente; y además, Franco Colucci me parece excesivamente atractivo para la salud en la versión argentina. (Dios… me gustan los tíos mayores… ¡¡Vale!!) **

**Ya está!! Manden sus respuestas en un review que será muy bien recibido, archivado y contestado!!! **

**Juas, que manera más discreta de pedir reviews eeeh?? Hay que innovar!!!!**

**Besos a todo el mundo que los quiera, y recordad… si veis a un tipo de 30 años pa arriba y con barbita… mandádmelo!!!! xDDD Adiosessss!!!!!**


End file.
